A Gypsy Lost in the Twilight Zone
by Hicks07
Summary: Basically, Sam and Dean have a sister... Set in Season one -- Hope you like it! PS rated for mild language... PSS the title is from a song, the story is not about an actual gypsy
1. They Call Me One of Their Own

A Gypsy Lost in the Twilight Zone

By: Abby Claire Hicks

Chapter one: They Call Me One of Their Own

"_Just another Manic Monday, OoOoO wish it was Sunday that's my fun day" _I turned off my alarm and rolled out of bed. God, I hate mornings….

I guess I should tell you who I am…. My name is Emily Grace Winchester. Most people call me Emily, Em, or Emi; unless they're family cause they'll also call me Gracie and to my annoyance Runt. My mom was Mary Winchester, I don't remember much about her she died when I was a baby. My dad never really talked about her but my brothers, or well mainly Dean, told me what they remembered. My Dad, John Winchester, is a great guy. He is; really, and don't get me wrong I love him. Its just I wish he was around more. He taught me most everything I know about hunting, fighting and shooting – on that note I'd like to point out I am by far the best shot in the Winchester Family, yes I'm even better then Dad and Dean—My brothers Dean and Sammy are pretty cool, you know for being overprotective, annoying, big brothers. Dean is my oldest brother he's 24, he's overprotective and bossy, if he needs to be, but he's also my best friend, my rock and my protector. He and I talk about everything, except boys – as far as boys go, we have a mutual agreement, I pretend I don't kiss them and he pretends he believes me—Basically if I was dying and I could call one person to come save me, it'd be him. My brother Sammy is 20 and in college at Stanford University in California. If Dean's my protector and rock then Sammy's definitely my healer and conscience. Then there's me, Emily. I'm 15 and the "spitting image of my father" or at least that's what everybody tells me. I have dark brown curly hair, tan skin, I'm about 5 3 (apparently the only thing I got from my mother was her height) and way maybe 95 pounds, I, like my brothers, have green eyes... Well that's basically all you need to know.

Now where was I…? O Yes I really hate mornings. I rolled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready. I came out and found Dean sitting on the edge of his bed. He had this weird look on his face, one I'd never seen before, he looked… scared. I've never seen Dean look like that. I walked over and sat next to him. I could tell he was listening to a voicemail. He hung up the phone, and right as I was about to ask him what was going on, he quickly told me "Pack your crap Em we're leaving in five." And with that he was out the door and beginning to load up the impala. So I did what any good soldier would do. I packed my crap and we headed out. We were on the road for about an hour when I finally asked

"Where are we going?"

"California"

"Really? I never would have guessed that that's what the 'Welcome to California' signs meant." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Don't be a smart ass." I rolled my eyes.

"So where in California are we going exactly? Or is_ that_ a secret too?" That earned me a not so pleasant glare from my now annoyed brother.

"Sorry."

After a few minutes of silence, he finally responded, "Palo Alto."

"Who…? Hold on I've heard that name before… Is that one of Dad's contacts? "

"Not a who, Em, a where… It's a town in Califon-"

"Wait. O my God. We're going to see Sammy, aren't we I knew I knew that name. That's the town Stanford's in isn't it? Wait, why are we going to see Sammy? Is something wrong? Is this about that voice mail you got this morning? Is Sammy ok? Or wait is it Dad? Is he hurt, Dean is Dad hurt? OR is it you? Are you ok? Oh no, I'm not dying or something am I?" I quickly rambled until Dean cut me off

"Breath, Em. I'm fine, and last I heard Sammy was ok too. As for you well your not dying but the jury's still out on the whole sanity thing." He smirked at me, so I smirked right back.

"_Thanks_ Dean." He didn't say anything about Dad though, or why we were going to see Sammy or what that message said….

About an hour later, I finally decided to ask him about Dad, Sammy and that damn message; I mean what's the worst it could be…. "Hey Dean, um, when you said we were going to Palo Alto, you never said why. It has to do with that voice mail doesn't it? And that was about Dad wasn't it? Is he hurt, please tell me Dean?" Dean hesitated and then sighed and gave me a sort of sad smile.

"Grab my phone, and you can listen to it yourself." He said after a minute.

"_Dean, its Dad. Some thing's happened. It's something big. We're all in danger. Keep your sister close." _ I didn't know what to say, we hadn't heard from dad in a couple weeks and now we finally do, and he's saying we're in danger.And what was that about keeping me close. It wasn't his usual 'protect your sister' crap that he says to Dean every time he leaves."Dean, Dad's going to be ok, right?"

"Seriously Emily, you know Dad's the best hunter out there. Nothing going to hurt him" he winked at me and I guess it made me feel a little better.

"If that's true, Dean, then why are we going to see Sammy?"

"Cause we're going to need help"

"What? Why do we need help? And didn't Sammy say he was done hunting. So what makes you thing he'll come with us."

"I have a plan" Great cause it always works out _so _well when he says that.

It was pretty quiet the rest of the way to Stanford. "Hey Dean, how are you going to find Sammy's apartment?"

"I already know it."

"How?" he didn't answer instead he just smirked. That damn smirk, oh how I hate it.

We pulled up in front of Sammy's apartment, got out and I followed Dean up to the third floor and then we stopped. "You got your lock pick?"

"What the… No Dean. Here's an idea, call me Crazy but why don't we do what normal people do and oh I don't know, knock!?!?!" I guess he didn't like my answer because he just reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out my lock pick and muttered something about me being a smart ass pain in his rear.

Dean fiddled with the lock for a few minutes before I told him to move and picked the lock in 10, 11 seconds tops. Dean went in first and I followed closely behind him then out of no where something or well I guess I should say someone, tackled Dean to the ground and the two started to wrestle, so I decided to sit down and wait for one of my brothers to realize who they were wrestling. It took them about 3 minutes. "DEAN? You scared the crap out of me." The two talked for a minute then Sammy asked "Where's Emily?"

"Right here" I piped up finally announcing myself as I stayed stationary on his coach.

Sam walked over and I stood up and we hugged "I missed you Gracie." He whispered as we broke apart. Just then a Blonde chick walked in, wearing a short shirt, underwear, and… well actually that was all. Dean made some smartass comment about her being out of Sammy's league and while she was, it still wasn't nice to say. I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him, that's what's what I do." That got me a laugh form Sammy and a smack to the back of my head from Dean. "Anyway, I'm Emily, and_ that's_ Dean"

After introductions and us trying to carefully tell Sammy that Dad was missing he agreed to talk to us outside. I was about to follow them out when Sammy turned around and said "Hey Runt, do me a favor Kiddo and stay here and keep Jess company." I always hated it when he disguised an order with a request.

"OK…" and with that they were gone. Jess excused herself to go put on some more clothes. She came out wearing a Stanford hoodie and flannel PJ pants. She offered me a cookie which I gladly accepted.

"So you're Sammy's Girlfriend?"

"Yes I am" she said with a wide grin on her face

"What?" understanding what I was meaning she explained.

"Sam. He lets you call him Sammy. I've never seen him let anyone call him that." I laughed _its true Sam never let anyone else call him Sammy, except maybe Dean, but even when Dean did it he corrected him._

"Well I guess that's one of the perk of being the baby." This time it was Jess laughing. _I like her I see why Sammy picked her._

"So I know you're younger then Sam, but how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen… almost sixteen."

"Oh so you're a sophomore?"

"Kind of, I'm homeschooled so I do most of my work at, at an eleventh or twelfth grade level."

"So Sam's not the only smart one in the family?"

"HA… I'm not anywhere near as smart as Sammy" she was about to respond when Sammy walked back in.

"What's up, Babe?" Jess asked.

He just smirked; damn he looks a lot like Dean, "I'm going to go up with them to our Dad's hunting cabin"

"Is your Dad ok?"

"Yeeeah, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably got Jim, Jack, John and Jose with him." Now I'm good at keeping a straight face but it took all I had not to bust out laughing at those bogus names, I mean seriously the best he could come up with was four alcoholic beverages (A/N: I don't know what the fourth name was but John seemed to work so I figured if it wasn't, oh well it still fits… And for all my under aged readers, it's a reference to Jim Bean, Jack Daniels, Jose Quervo, and Johnny Walker which are all alcoholic beverages.).

"Hey Runt, Dean wants you outside"

"OK, it was nice to meet you Jess"

"You too, Sweetie… You're welcome here anytime you'd like" _I must really like here because I didn't mind her calling me Sweetie, which normally pisses me off._ I just smiled and left.

When I got outside Dean was leaning against the door of the impala. "How'd you convince him to come?" I asked, as I leaned next to him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Get all your stuff into the backseat; we're driving all through the night so we can make it to Jericho by tomorrow morning. And you're going to want to sleep so get everything situated back there. " Ugh I hate it when he avoids my questions, it usually means he's trying to hide something which means everything is a lot worse then he's letting up.

"_Yes Sir"_ I said in a sarcastic mocking tone. But I still went and did as he said. I was asleep in a few minutes. I didn't even stay awake long enough to see Sammy come out.

We spend the next two days tracking and destroying a woman in white. And before I knew it we were back in front of Sammy's apartment. We got out of the car and I hugged Sam and we said our goodbyes, but I couldn't help but feel like I was hugging a complete stranger, he didn't really feel like my Sammy. Before we broke out of our hug he whispered in my ear "You better stay safe, Emily Grace. " It was nice hearing him say my name, God, I really missed him. We broke from our hug and I leaned up against the car. As we watched him walk into his apartment, Dean put his arm around my shoulders. After a few seconds we got back into the car and I fell asleep quickly…

'_Where the Hell am I? Wait am I in Sammy's apartment? … Ya I am cause look there's Jess... Wait how did I get here? AM I dreaming?' _ _Shit she just walked through me, ok definitely a dream. I watched Jess begin to fold clothes and before I knew it she was on the ceiling and her stomach was being cut open but there was no knife. Then Sammy walked in I tried to get his attention but it was in vain. He walked into their bedroom and laid down on the bed then a few seconds later the ceiling caught on fire and then…. _

"SSSAAAMMMM" I screamed, at this point I was crying. Dean was shaking my little body in hopes of waking me up. When he finally did I went straight into his arms and cried for a few minutes before I composed myself long enough to say we need to go back right now. Dean didn't argue instead he just turned the car around and headed toward Sam's apartment when we got their smoke was coming from the window and but the fire department wasn't there yet.

"Stay here Emily" he ordered. And then he ran into the building, normally I would have followed but I was still crying and was scared because if Jess was dead then that would make twice that on of my dreams has come true. The first time was a few months back when Dean and I were working a poltergeist gig in Valdosta, Georgia, and I saw a boy my age die.

Sam and Dean ran out of the building but Jess was no wear to be found. I stayed seated on the hood of the car until I heard Sam say "We've got work to do."

With that we were off. We were finally together, but at what price? And what do my dreams mean? And will WE ever find Dad?


	2. Wendigo's Suck

Chapter 2: Wendingos suck

Who ever said "The only thing to fear is fear itself" obviously never found himself up against a Wendingo….

When Dad left his journal in Jericho it had co-ordinance for some place in Colorado, Black Ridge I think. After we hung around Palo Alto for a week or so – for the funeral and so we could see if we could get a lead on what killed Jess—we decided to go check out Colorado.

Sam woke up looking around. He'd probably just had a nightmare…again.

"You okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" _Yeah right, and the Easter Bunny's Jewish_

"You want to drive for a while?" _Holy Shit did Dean just… _

"Dean my whole life you've never once asked me that"

"Whatever, never mind, I just thought you might want to"

---

When we got to the hotel, Sam decided to take a shower leaving me and Dean alone, and he asked the question, I'd been dreading having to answer. "Hey Emi, come here" he patted the spot next to him on the bed I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him. "So you want to tell me or should I guess?" I started to say something but it was no use I could never lie to him.

"I… don't want to talk about." I replied biting my bottom lip…_ Ha, great response Emily. That one works with him oh so often, not._

"Tough" _and I guess this time is no different._

"It was nothing Dean. I… I…. I just wanted to make sure Sam was ok, I'd had a dream where he wasn't" _Maybe he'll by that I mean it's kind of true_

"Ok if you're sure that's it" _Wait he actually bought that?!?! Cool._

I just nodded and then Sam came out, _yes saved by the Sammy_. I decided to shower before we went to talk to the wildlife people.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Dude look at the size of that Frikken Bear…"

I rolled my eyes; my brother could be such a dumbass. Sam and I started talking to a Ranger Wilkinson, we have him or rehearsed BS story, about how we were college students at U.C. Boulder; he seemed to be buying our bull, until he said

"Bull, your friends of that Hailey girl aren't you?"

"You caught us, that Hailey… she's quite a pistol ain't she" Dean answered, finally joining the conversation, when – big surprise—a girl was involved.

Ranger Wilkinson continued on about how her brother had filled out a back water permit for the next two weeks, so technically he wasn't missing. Dean asked for a copy of the permit, knowing it would have her address on it, I guess he's looking for a hook up, apparently Sam was thinking the same thing,

"You cruising for a hook up Dean?" my brothers argued a bit, so I decided to look around for some ID's we could use to scam this Hailey girl – FBI_… _Army CID…State Police…. Bikini Inspector, _eww Dean_… CDC…Park Rangers, _Bingo_

We drove to the Hailey girl's house and Sam and Dean went to talk to her, while I waited in the car. So I figured I might as well try and call Dad, again.

_Ring... Ring… Ring _– Guess he's not picking up – I hung up… This sucks worse then a whore

Sam and Dean came out and Sam said he had a video he needed me to look at, why college boy couldn't look at it himself, damned if I knew.

Back at the motel…

The boys had gone out for a drink or something and I was stuck in the motel room, researching the case; not that I minded though I like being alone.

I decided to take a look at the video Hailey emailed Sam… It was of a guy; _well at least it's of a cute guy_… I continued to watch the video then about seventeen seconds in I saw something I don't know what but it was definitely something so I slowed it down so I could click through it and set each frame to less then a fraction of a second. _O wow… yep definitely something, I got to call the boys…_ I decided to call Sam and Dean and tell them I found… something.

After talking to Dean, he promised him and Sam would finish that round and be back. I decided to try Dad one more time…

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Hello you've reached John Winchester – well this is new—if this is an emergency call my son Dean 491-0512, or my daughter Emily 876-9280, they'll know what to do. BEEP. _"Hey daddy, it's me Emi, of course you probably already knew that since I'm the only girl who calls you daddy… actually I'm the only person who does that, Yes Sir I know I'm rambling, which means right know your pinching the bridge of your nose waiting for me to get to the point, well here goes… Me and Dean picked Sammy up from Stanford and before you get mad it was only because we were afraid he was in trouble cause of the voicemail you left Dean and anyway long story short the thing that killed mom attacked again… it, It killed Sammy's girlfriend Dad. I just thought you should know, umm call us back when you can or better yet come see us, we're in Colorado. Well, I love you and please keep safe; you're no good to anyone dead." And with that I hung up.

While I waited for Dean and Sam to get home from the bar I decided I'd research then town…

Sam and Dean walked in about twenty- twenty five minutes later.

"What you got Runt?" Dean

"Umm a couple things, one dad's phone now goes to voicemail instead of the never ending ringing. Two" continued before had time to interrupt "look at this" I brought up the window with the video "that's three frames that's less then a fraction of a second, so it's fast" Dean slapped Sammy in the arm

"I told ya this was our kind of gig"

I rolled my eyes and continued with what I was _trying_ to say "anyway I also found this…" I showed my brothers the article I found about the supposed bear attacks in the area

After doing a little more research we headed out to Black Ridge camping and hiking ground. When we got there some chick and a boy about my age were there the girl was arguing with an older man about someone, I assume the other boy, coming with them. The girl look at Dean and Dean nodded in acknowledgment to her so I assumed she was Hailey.

Dean was telling her some story that was completely bull so I decided to look around for any clue as to what we might be up against.

After we walked around and Ben, the boy I saw earlier, showed Sam a symbol, Sam asked if he could speak to Dean and me alone.

"I think I know what we're dealing with here… a Wendigo" _aw shit, I really, really, really don't like those things…_

"No way we're to far west" Dean retorted

"You know that's what you said in Dahlonega too"

"Yeah and do you remember how well that turned out" _no shit I remember I was in a hospital for two damn weeks… why do you think I hate the damn things so much_

"I remember I was right about it being a Wendingo"

_Flashback_

_A few months after Sammy had left for college, John had left to go on a hunt by himself leaving Emily and Dean to go on a hunt alone. It wasn't the first time he'd done and it definitely wouldn't be the last…_

"_Hey Dean I think I got us a gig" Emily said looking up from the newspaper she was reading while her and Dean ate lunch at a local diner in Dahlonega, Georgia. _

"_What'd do you got, Runt?"_

"_This woman… umm, Julia Pullman, went hiking up in the mountains a couple weeks ago and nobody has heard from here since, the cops are thinking that she got like mauled by a bear or something… But I think it may be a wendigo." Emily said in a matter of Fact tone._

"_Come on Em, a wendigo, really? They don't live in the south."_

"_Why not, all Dad said was that they were once miners or Indians and there were Indians in these parts were there not and there were __**definitely **__minors around here, I mean this was a Gold Rush town, so why not?" _

"_Well yes, but…"_

"_No, no buts just trust me on this, let's go check it out."_

"_You're not going anywhere, not if we're dealing with a wendigo."_

"_What! Like hell I'm not, you can't make me not go!"_

"_Really, I can't? Cause last I checked Dad says I'm in charge and I say your not going, end of discussion." _

_Emily dropped the topic until they got back to the motel. Dean was about to leave, to talk to witnesses, "Why can't I go?"_

"_Because I said so"_

"_That's the single stupidest reason I've ever heard Dean. Give me a real reason"_

"_Because your 13 and wendigos are too dangerous"_

"_That's Bull Shit, I'm better with a gun then Sam ever was and just as good as you if not better and you know it. And if it's too dangerous for me then how is it not to dangerous for you?" _

"_Watch your language Emily, and its not to dangerous for me because unlike you I'm 22."_

"_Look I get your afraid of something happening to me but what if something happens to you? You're alone, you have no back up. If you get hurt no one is there to help you." Then she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, just like Sammy taught her, Dean eventually gave in._

"_Fine but you stay behind me, and do exactly what say" he got so he was eye level with her, "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"_

"_Dean…"_

"_No those are the rules so do we have a deal Emily Grace?"_

"_Yes we have a deal" The two shook on it,_

"_If you break a single one of the rules, I promise you'll regret it." _

_The two Winchesters went into the woods where they quickly found the Wendigo, however the thing was a lot more powerful then either of the two Winchesters had expected. The thing knocked Dean against a tree, causing him to momentarily black out. _

_Emily saw the stupid thing knock her brother out and it was going toward him, so she yelled at it. "Hey you, How about some white meat, yeah come and get me" she started to run. Emily was fast but not nearly fast enough, 'Why didn't I make Dean give me a flare gun' was all she could think._

_The wendigo caught up to her and clawed her back, then trough her against a tree. Dean woke up to his little sister screaming, when he finally got to her, she was unconscious and bleeding a lot. He pulled out his flair gun and shot the fugly bastard, it burned up and died. He ran to his little sister, picked her up and ran toward his car. "Come on Emi. Wake up." 'Damn Dean what the hell where you thinking you never should have let her come.' He carried her and placed her into the front seat of the Impala…_

"And I know that this time if you give me a flair gun, it won't be an issue" I said trying to sound like it was no big deal… _Yeaa right_

Dean huffs and finally agrees

Once we figured out what we were hunting. Dean drew symbol around the campground in order to protect us. I sat on a log next to Ben.

"Hey, I'm Emily"

"Ben"

"Nice to meet you… umm I'm sorry bout your brother, it must suck"

"Yeah it really does"

"Umm… well I'm really not to good with giving advice that's more of Sammy's thing, I normally just say something sarcastic or ramble on and on and on, kind of like I am now sorry" Ben smirked and chuckled a little. We talked a little longer and realized we had a lot in common, I mean we were the same age and in the same family situation. After we finished talking, I noticed Sam sitting all alone

"So what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" I asked "and no your not fine, I no you better then myself most of the time, and your screaming not fine, dude."

"Dad's not here" at that point Dean came over and joined our conversation. The three of us talked for a little while, and Dean gave Sammy his 'family business' speech.

After our little talk we finished up the hunt, killing the Wendigo, after the piece of shit took Dean to it layer. Once we finally made it out of that damn forest and we're checked out by the paramedics we said our good-byes to Ben, Tommy, and Hailey.

After we got back to the hotel decided to call Dad and see if maybe he'd answer, he didn't. Dean left the message this time.

_BEEP. _"Hey Dad its Dean, Em is beginning to worry so if you could call please. And Dad watch your six."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Hey guys… a couple things one—instead of doing a huge story like this I'm thinking about doing one shots about Emily and the boys… Good idea or bad?? ... Two thank you those who reviewed my stories first chapter. And lastly thanks to anyone who bothered reading this chapter.**


	3. what is and what should never be

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, didn't own 'em in the first two chapters either, just didn't forgot to say it

Chapter 3: What Is and What Should Never Be

I decided to check out one more piece of property before picking up my brothers. And sure they'd kill me if they knew, but hey what my brothers don't know can't hurt me. I walked in and the suddenly out of nowhere something, I assume the djinn, pops out and place his hand on my head and whisper something….

As I wake up I hear what sounds like rocks at my window. _What the hell_… I walk over to my window and low and behold there is a guy standing two stories below… _Where the Hell am I? Why am in a bedroom? Where are Sammy and Dean? Who's that boy…? Damn he looks familiar….Hold up I recognize that tree… Wait. no. no. no. this isn't happening this is just a dream wake up Em. Time to get up… There is no way I'm back in Lawrence in my old house. No way… Okay why did Rock Boy just climb through my window…_

"Jesus Emily, why didn't you go open the door like you usually do, you know Mom and Dad would have killed me if they knew I was out late again…" He kept talking but I stopped listening once he said Mom and Dad. _Why was he acting like we had the same parents and more importantly why is he acting like Mom's alive…?_ "Well, Em?"

"Well What?"

"God Em would it kill you to listen occasionally… What cover did you use with Mom and Dad?"

"O um" _What the hell do I say_ "I don't think they asked"

"Cool. Thanks Sis you're the best, see you later." _Again I say WHAT THE HELL!! Who was he and why did he call me sis?? Wait… No. No. They can't be… _I ran downstairs as fast as I could and that's when I saw him sitting on the sofa watching some documentary. "DADDY?!?!" he turned around and gave me a weird look. But I didn't care I ran over, hugged him and sat in his lap; he didn't seem to mind we sat like that through the rest of the documentary.

"Baby Girl not that I'm not happy to spend time with you but what happened to the whole 'your ruining my life' thing you said earlier." _I said that, and I'm still alive, and I can still sit comfortably?!?!? Something is definitely wrong._

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. God Daddy I've missed you"

"Honey I saw you less then two hours ago, and shouldn't you be in bed or opening your window so Nic can sneak in" _So he knows about the window kid… _"Plus you have school in the morning, which reminds me don't forget to be home right after cheer practice, Sam and Dean are coming for your Birthday dinner." _First, window kids name is Nic. Second, School… Gross. Third and most importantly CHEER PRACTICE. NO WAY IN HELL, I'd rather eat my own toenails._

I went up stairs but before I got back in bed I noticed my_ hair. It was blonde._ Again what the Hell?!?!? I mean I admit I look pretty good as a blonde but that's not the point, point is I like my brown hair. I also noticed my PJs they were a plain brown tank top and pink flannel bottoms that said 'Cheer' across the butt… _This is one messed up reality._

I climbed into bed and then my door opened and a woman walked in, I recognized her from the pictures I had, the only difference was that she was older. She came in and it took all I had not to cry, she hugged me and said "Goodnight Baby, Angels are watching over you, and happy almost birthday." Then she walked out. I was frozen, my mom is alive and Dad's her There is a creepy kid who likes to climb through my window and I'm a cheerleader… WTF…

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs and found a picture perfect family sitting at the table. My father reading his newspaper with a cup of coffee and my mother is making breakfast. I sat down at the table, then the window boy joined us at the table, the boy from last night, Nic was a blonde boy who looked like a skater, or well a want-to-be skater. I wonder how many more kids Mom and Dad had. Mom placed pancakes in front of me and _Nic_ while telling me "Happy Sixteenth Birthday."

"Thanks… Mom" it was weird I'd never gotten to call someone that…That's when it hit me.

"Wait today is April 19?" _That's weird its only October in my world… _I was interrupted from my thoughts when Skater boy said

"Duh, Barbie. You sure that blonde isn't natural"

I wanted to respond but Dad said "Stop teasing your sister Nicolas, it is way too early to fight."We ate breakfast in pretty much silence after that, but it didn't matter to me because I was to busy thinking. Mom broke the silence by saying we needed to hurry upstairs and get dressed or we'd be late to school. Both us kids went upstairs. The skater boy only looked about fourteen so if I had to guess its safe to say I'm no longer the baby. Well that sucks I get more siblings, I'm a middle child and I still don't even have a sister. The Skater boy who was already dressed followed me into my room.

"You okay Em? I mean when I teased you downstairs, you didn't say anything and you looked shocked at the idea it was your birthday. And you acted like it was the weirdest thing ever to say mom, Not that I can blame you, I'm surprised you and I are related to any one in this family."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Normally this is the part where you're like 'Nic, fill in name of brother here, is so awful, did you know that he, and then say something stupid that he did. Like last week when Dean "borrowed" your check card and went to the bar."

"He did that?? I mean, _yeah_ I can't believe he did that. "

"Yeah… So you ready for Joe College and Joe Nobody to both be here tonight. You know that they're going to fight almost all night don't you?"

"Dean and Sammy??"

"No Bob Dylan and Alfred Hitchcock… Yes Sam and Dean. And since when do you call him Sammy?" The skater-boy-brother or Nic I guess, gave me a weird look and then said he better go so I could get dressed.

I dressed and was downstairs before Nic. Once he finally came downstairs, we were about to leave – apparently we walk to school—When Dean walked in. Seeing as how nothing in this world is like it is in mine, I figured me and Dean weren't close here like we were back home. Dean walked over and ruffled my hair and said "Happy Birthday, Squirt. I figured I'd stop by and see if you guys wanted a ride to school seeing as I pass by it on my way to the Garage." _Dean has a job. In a Garage, I bet it's the one Dad used to own, or well I guess still owns, whatever. Did he just call me squirt?_

We all piled in the car and I got shotgun. Dean turned up the music and Nic sighed and asked if we could please change the music, to which I replied "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his pie hole." Everyone kind of looked at me funny. _Mental note to self keep mouth shut. _Dean just smiled and turned up the music, it was Blue Oyster Cult, which just happened to be my favorite band. Or well my favorite in my real world. I started humming along. Dean looked at me "You know this song?"

"Yeah, It's Burning For You by BOC" _Duh… Oh shit I guess alternate reality Emily doesn't listen to BOC. I wonder what else I don't like. _

"Huh, well ok then" was all Dean said

We rode to school the rest of the way in pretty much silence. We were about to get out and that's when I realized, I don't know where any of my classes are, if I have friends or how I'm going to survive cheerleading. But as soon as I stepped foot out of the car I was bombarded with girls around me asking me a million questions about rooming assignments on an upcoming competition. I just smiled and said "Sorry girls I don't know yet, I'll get back to you when I do" most of the girls left except one, she looked nice. She had reddish brown hair and she walked over to me and started talking about the party I missed last night and how it was the "the best party ever" and about how she made out with some guy named Tyler Thompson who was apparently an amazing kisser. She and I walked to what I guess is her locker and my locker seeing as it says Emily on it and had happy birthday cards all over it. _Shit, what's my locker combo?? _After a few seconds it hit me…_ I Wonder if me Emily and this Emily think alike?? I looked on the tongue of my shoe and there was my locker combo, just like I did it when Dad or Sam made me go to real school._

I opened my locker and smiled when I saw my schedule posted on the door of my locker. _Thank you. _I walked with the red head I'd met earlier and learned her name was Reagan. Reagan and I must have had first block together because she followed me into the class and sat down at one of the lab stations. _Ugh I hated Chemistry the first time I took it. Oh I wonder where I sit. Luckily their where only two stools left one next to a punkish Goth kid and one next to a prim and proper more then likely snob girl. O hey another kid just walked in, o thank God he sat next to the snob. So I guess it's me and Goth boy._ I walked over and sat down next to him and said "Hey, how are you" he looked at me like I was crazy and said

"You better be careful you wouldn't want somebody to see you talking to me." _Ok so this world Emily is a bitch. Great…_

"I don't give a shit what anybody else thinks. SO let's start over. Hey I'm Emily." I held out my hand, he shook it.

"Hey I'm Gabe." The rest of my day proceeded in a similar manner. Cheer practice wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be, all the training I did with Dad and Dean made it easy to do their flips and I am a master at yelling so when you but the two together I could have been the star of the next _Bring It _On movie.

The weirdest part about the day was this girl I kept seeing, after seeing her four time I drew a sketch of her in my American Literature Class, which was mega boring, they were reading The Scarlet Letter by Nathanial Hawthorne which Sammy made me read a year ago. Anyway the girl looked like she wanted to tell me something. It was creepy I was beginning to feel like Haley Joel. When I got home I decided to research the djinn, seeing as it was probably his fault I was here. All the research I did told me that I first had to kill the Djinn and then with the same knife almost kill myself. _O well that should be easy I just got to find pure silver and a way to get to Illinois, how hard can it be? _Just then Nic walked into my room.

"What are you doing, Em?"

"Research"

"For?" I wonder if I could tell him. It seems he and I are close and I'm going to need some help.

"Close the door. And promise you'll listen with out interruption." He closed the door, sat on my bed, and nodded. _Ok here it goes. _"I hunt Supernatural things. You know stuff that goes bump in the night. Things your worse nightmares wouldn't touch. This time I was hunting a djinn. And, you see, djinns, they grants wishes, and mine was… well I guess it would be that my mom never died... So I was hunting the thing by myself, instead of waiting on Dean and Sammy, which was _really_ stupid on my part. I walked into the house and he jumped up behind me and placed his hand on my head and I woke up here" I paused for a second so he could catch up; he gave me a look signaling for me to go on. "In my world, I'm the youngest Winchester. I'm afraid of hospitals and clowns. I only have two brothers, Dean and Sammy, who I live on the road with and trust with my life. I've almost finished high school even though I'm only fifteen because Sammy home schools me, that's another thing it's only October in my world so I'm not sixteen, yet. I can shoot a gun better then anybody I know, and I'm definitely not a cheerleader. My best friend is another hunter named Melissa Cartwright. I have curly brown hair not fake Barbie blonde. I listen to Dean's Mullet rock music, and even though I tease him about it I love listening to it. Daddy raised us like soldiers, but I was always still his 'little princess'. I call always call Sam Sammy unless I'm really, really, really mad at him, and he dropped out of school, after his girlfriend Jess—Wait is Jess alive?" He didn't answer, probably due to the fact that he was still in shock, instead he just nodded. "O wow… well in my world she was killed by a demon. The same demon that killed Mom, when I was six months old. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Actually no I don't. I can't figure out why I don't I just don't." then after a brief pause, "Ok. What so we need to do to get you back to your world."

"You're going to help me?"

"Yeah, as much as I like you, I want my sister back too."

"Yeah I guest that makes since. Well first, we need to figure out who this girl is; I showed him the sketch I had done earlier. Then we need to find a silver knife. And lastly we need a way to get to Illinois."

"O wow this should be fun. Ok that girl I have no clue about. As for the silver we could "borrow" one of mom's nice silver knives from here company silverware set." He smirked; _he's definitely a Winchester with that smirk_. "As for actually driving to Illinois, how opposed are you to grand theft auto?" _Yeah this kid is definitely a Winchester._

Dinner consisted of the whole family; This Sam and Jess, and I'll admit it was nice to see her again, this Dean and his girlfriend, Carmel… Candice… I don't know, it was something like that, but it was nice to see him happy, Nic, Mom, this Dad-- who was still doing that smiling thing-- and me. This Sam and Dean argued a lot and acted like they actually hated each other, I never liked it when my Sammy and Dean fought but for some reason when this Sam and Dean fought it didn't bother me. After dinner, this Dean and his girlfriend left to go back to their home; this Sam and Jess went up to a guest room; this Dad and Mom went up to their bedroom. So it was just me and Nic left downstairs we ran up to our rooms and put pillows under our blankets, in case this Dad came in to check on us.

Nic found a car and hotwired it. We started to drive, I was driving seeing as I actually knew how to unlike him. We had printed out MapQuest directions before dinner.

We drove for the first hour in pretty much silence and after a few hours (A/N: I have absolutely no clue how long it would take to get from Kansas to Illinois. (I live in Georgia, and have never been to either of those states, so pretend with me that you could get there in a few hours.), we finally made it to where my Dean, Sammy and I were hunting. Nic and I went into the building and that's when I saw the girl from earlier, she was dying. She had been tied up and the blood was being drained from her body. I turned around and there was the djinn. I stabbed him with the silver blade, Nic and I had stolen. I went to stab myself in the stomach like the lore said when suddenly; everyone appeared in front of me: Mom, Dad, Dean, Sammy, Jess, Dean's Girlfriend and Nic.

"Come on sweetie you don't want to do that do you?" Mom asked

"Yeah Princess, if you do that you wouldn't me able to see your mom anymore." _I felt myself tearing up I don't know if I could handle losing Mom, not after I'd just met her_

"Plus Gracie, if you do that I won't be happy anymore because I would have to lose Jess again, and I know you don't want me to be so upset again." _He's right I want him to be happy and be with Jess_

"Ya Em, if you end this, you'll never get to see me again." _I liked Nic, and if I do this he'll never be born…_

"Come on Emi you know you want to stay in this world." Dean said kneeling in front of me. "You like it here and want to stay. You like it when me and Sammy are happy, and in this world we both are. You like having siblings your own age. And you have Nic here. And most importantly you like having both Mom and Dad here. Don't you Runt?" At this point I had tears coming down my face. _How did this Dean know to call me Runt, or this Sam know to call me Gracie, why did this Dad call me princess, _This Dean pushed the piece my hair out of my face like my Dean does when ever I cry. _He was right I did like it here and I did want to stay. But I can't and I won't my Sammy and Dean need me. And I need them. Plus Dad would be SO pissed if I let the fact that I miss him be the reason I don't go back to my brothers. I have to go back and I have to go back now._

"I'm sorry." And with that I shoved the knife into my stomach and woke up to hearing my name being called.

"EMILY, Are you in here?"

"Dean" it was barely a whisper.

"Oh God… SAM, I found her Sam. She's back here." Turning his attention to me he started talking in a real almost soothing tone, "Ok Emi I need you to stay with me ok? I need you to keep those green eyes of yours open. You can't die on me, because I have to kill you myself for coming in here with out me and Sammy. That was a real dumb ass move by the way." I wanted to laugh but I couldn't finally I felt someone grab me and then my hands come down and then I was being held be someone, Dean I think, then everything went black.

When I woke up I was in our hotel room. Dean was sitting at the table looking at the laptop and Sam was nowhere to be seen. I tried to sit up but when I did I felt dizzy. Dean must have seen be cause he came over and helped me. "How are you feeling, Em?

"Dizzy, what happened?"

"You were stupid, that's what. You went after a djinn all by yourself and then when me and Sam found you your were pretty banged up and close to dead, you don't remember anything"

"I remember going into the house thinking that the djinn was probably wasn't even there and thinking I could handle it if it was. And then he jumped out from behind me and I woke up and I was in Lawrence. It was like this weird alternate real-"

"Lawrence? As in you woke up in Lawrence, Kansas"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the weirdest part. Mom was alive, she made pancakes, and told me angels were watching over me before I went to bed. And Daddy was there too Dean but he was different, he played church league softball, and wasn't his usual scruffy grumbly self, he was always smiling and he didn't get mad, even when I was totally disrespectful. It was weird, Jess and Sammy were still together, and you had a girlfriend. But the weirdest part was we had a younger brother named Nic, I liked him and he would have fit perfectly."

"Sounds like a hell of a place Runt" Dean said as he smiled.

"It was."


	4. Winchesters Fuglys and Jethro

Disclaimer yeah still ain't mine…

Chapter 4:

Hibbing, Minnesota

General POV:

A young boy, Evan McKay, is watching TV in his bedroom. He hears a noise outside and looks out the window. His neighbor, Alvin Jenkins, is walking in a parking lot with two bags of garbage in his hands. The man throws the bags into a dumpster and starts walking back to his car. He hears the same screeching noise and stops. He gets down on his knees and looks under the car. He sees something that horrifies him, but Evan can't see what it is, Jenkins stands up quickly. A seemingly invisible force pulls him back to the ground, on his stomach. The man is then dragged under the car, screaming. The boy looks frightened and shuts the curtains.

Emily's POV:

Sam'd caught wind of a case in Minnesota, which at first seemed like a kidnapping and therefore not our kind of gig, but turns out Dad had the area marked as 'Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker.' Sam and Dean had posed as sheriffs and questioned the boy who witnessed the "kidnapping." They didn't get much from the kid just that "the monster" had made a "whiney growl" kind of noise, oh and the kid's favorite Godzilla was 'Godzilla Vs. Mothra' same as Dean.

Turns out, we were running low on money so Sam and Dean went to a bar to hustle some pool, which left me sitting alone in the parking lot outside "Kugel's Keg" on the hood of the Impala studying Dad's Journal. Suddenly I heard a noise and hopped off the impala, setting the journal on the hood of the car and taking the flashlight outta my coat pocket. Kinda getting freaked out, you know like when the hairs on the back of your neck stick up, so I turned on the flashlight and looked around, I heard the noise again coming from under the car parked next to the Impala. _Okay Em, just suck it up and look under the damn car._ I did, and there it was… a damn cat. "Son of a bitch, you scared the shit outta me" I picked the kitten up and petted it, I'd always wanted a pet but well with our line of work it just wasn't a possibility. I continued to stroke the pretty kitten's fur when suddenly everything went black.

Sam's POV:

Dean and I had been in the bar for a little over an hour and I could tell that was making him uneasy-- not that he'd really ever admit it-- since we'd left Emily outside. So after we'd won like our third game of pool I decided to go out and check up on her, you know just to be safe. When I got outside, she was nowhere to be seen. I started looking around, incase she'd just gone to sit in the car or gone to the bathroom or something, but that's when I noticed her flashlight on the ground and Dad's journal on the hood of the Impala. "Emily… EM" I got no response. I ran back into the bar and found Dean talking to some girl. "Dean we got to go"

"Not now Sammy" he waved me off without taking his eyes off the girl's rack

"No Dean. NOW, something wrong"

His attention now away from Barbie "What's wrong?"

"It's Emily, she's not outside."

"What do you mean she's not out there where the Hell is she?"

"I don't know Dean that's what I'm trying to tell you."

Dean and I, both ran outside and started looking for clues as to where our sister may have gone to, Dean walked up to a biker and his girlfriend, who were clearly drunk. "Hey, you guys been outside, around here in the last hour or so?" They shook their head 'no' and walked away. EMI!! EM!! EMILY!!"

We continued to look with no luck until I spotted a surveillance camera. I figure tomorrow morning Dean and I would get our hands on that camera and maybe we'd get a lead on what snatched our sister.

Emily's POV:

I woke up in a cage. It took me a minute to find my bearings and to remember what had happened. I noticed a man in the cage maybe 8 feet away from me, I honestly didn't know if he was dead or alive. I chose not to think too much about it, and instead focus in getting myself out of here.

I tried to kick the door open a couple times but that didn't work worth a shit.

Then I heard a groan "You're alive?" _Thank God._ The man groaned again "Hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm doin' okay kid?"

Yeah I guess that was kinda a dumb question "Where are we?"

"I don't know. The country, I think. Smells like the country." Wow I should of noticed that, I'm so getting rusty

"This probably won't make you feel any better but I was lookin' for ya."

"Oh, yeah? What are you twelve?"

"Yeah…" _Dickweed_ "and I'm almost 16"

"Well, no offense, but this is a piss-poor rescue."

"Well, my brothers are out there right now, too. They'll find us. So—"

"So, he's not gonna find us. We're in the middle of nowhere." He nodded towards the door leading outta the room we were in "Waiting for them to come back and do God-knows-what to us."

"What are they? Have you seen them?

"What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's got us, what'd they look like?"

"See for yourself." I was bracing myself for some fugly son of a bitch, so I'm not gunna lie I was more than a bit shocked when the door opened and it was two men – yeah that's right straight up humans, and they got the jump on me, second time I've been jumped in a month, I'm NEVER going to live this down. They were wearing black coats and hats so I couldn't really see their faces as they walked in. One man, we'll call him ugly-ass-son-of-a-bitch, walked over to Jenkins' cage and kicked the side of it, causing Jenkins to moves back into the corner- the poor guy was scared to death of the fugly brothers. The other man, who I've dubbed creepy-ass-son-of-a-bitch, went to a panel of what looked to be buttons attached to a pole in the middle of the, actually I'm not really sure where we are, it may be a barn. He inserted a key into the panel and twisted it. Jenkins' cage unlocks and ugly enters "Leave me alone! Don't you take me, leave me alone!" Ugly placed a plate of food in front of Jenkins. Then he left the cage and walked over to Creepy, who twists the key again and removes it, relocking the cage. And then just like that Ugly and Creepy left.

"I'll be damned." Was all I could say—it'd been a rough couple of month, I haven't seen Dad in going on three months. Sam lost his girlfriend, who I saw die in a dream minutes before it actually happened. I let a Djinn get the jump on me and almost kill me and now to top it all off I got kidnapped by HUMANS- me Emily Grace Winchester, hunter of the supernatural, trained to kill any and all evil sons of bitches got kidnapped by friggin' humans. Well on a positive note we haven't heard from Dad so maybe he won't have to know that I got beat out by a couple of humans-- unless the boys called him-- I'm sure they won't though, I mean after all, all we ever gets his voicemail right…

General POV:

"Hey Dad, it's Dean. Uhh I don't really know how to say this Dad but ah it's Emily, she disappeared but don't worry we'll get her back, but umm Dad if you get this we're in Hibbing, Minnesota and uh if you could just get here." Dean hung up hoping their dad got the voicemail.

"So you think he'll come" Sam asked Dean bringing him out of his thoughts

"I don't know Sammy, I don't know." He ran his hand over his face. "But what I do know is that we need to get a hold of that tape"

Emily's POV:

"What do you think they want?" Jenkins asked nervously. I reached through the top of my cage and grabbed a long metal wire stretching from the top of the pole to the ground. I tried to pull it down.

"Depends on who they are" I finally answered

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me. Lookin' for love in all the wrong places," I continued pulling on the wire, trying to focus on it rather than the conversation I was having with Jenkins.

"What's your name, again Kid?"

"Emily. It's Emily"

"Why don't you give it up, Kiddo, there's no way out.

"Don't….call me….Kiddo!" I hate being called Kiddo, especially by people I don't even know… but on a positive note I finally tore that damn coil down. A small piece of metal fell on the floor too.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked suddenly interested in what I had

"It's a bracket." Well that's sucky

"Well, thank God, a bracket. Now we've got 'em, huh?" _again DICKWEED_. Suddenly, Jenkins' cage unlocked itself and opened. Yeah who's bracket saved him now. "Must've been short. Maybe you knocked something' loose." Again now he's all nice about my bracket

And then my cage opened, _all hail the mighty bracket._ Ok in situations like these I find I would follow Deans lead but Deans not here. So I guess I'm gunna wing it, and hope if they catch me they kill me before they start eating me.

I left the cage and had Jenkins follow me outside. When I got outside I immediately started taking note of my surrounding it was night time and we didn't know the land so finding our way through the wooded areas would be next to impossible. Around me I noticed an old looking house and a lot full of old cars--- there that'd be the best place to lay low until morning, then on the ground I saw something shiny, it was a knife. Jenkins must have noticed it to cause he picked it up "I'll hang on to this"

"Do you even know how to hold that?" he just rolled his eyes and held it in his hand, wrong I might add.

"You don't hold a knife like you're the guy in Psycho you hold it low and with your palm up so it glides" I easily took it out of his hand "and I'll be holding on to that"

"umm excuse me princess but I'd feel a whole lot safer if a 14 year old wasn't the one holding our only weapon"

"Alright chucklehead, listen here, seeing as you're the civilian and have no training I'll be holding on to this" I took the knife and started walking towards the car lot. "and another thing I'm sixteen- well almost- and if you wish to ever have kids you won't call me princess again."

"Civilian? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Look I don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now but if you wanna make it through tonight you'll follow me"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gunna lay low tell dawn and then get the hell outta here"

"No that's stupid we should get out of here now"

"You know what dumbass, do what you want" I handed him the knife cause honestly I prefer combatives he sprinted towards the woods still holding his knife like friggin Norman Bates.

Glad that I'd finally gotten rid of him, I headed for the car lot, I found an black mustang bout 10 years old, figuring that was as good a spot as any, I took cover. I hid in the car for maybe an hour, when I heard a blood curdling scream, and somehow I just knew it was Jenkins, Son of a bitch, I mean I didn't like the guy but I didn'twant nothing bad happening to him either. I hid for the rest of the night figuring out a plan, and when it was finally dawn, I decided it was time to play escape and evade.

Getting out of the mustang, I started trying to find my way out of this hellhole. I'd been wondering around for maybe an hour when I realized that I was going in a circle. I changed course and ended up back by the house, there was a dog chained up outside. He looked like a mutt, he was super cute and wagging his tail ninety to nothing. I went over by him and ducked so that I was hiding under the porch.

"Hey buddy" I whispered. Honestly I was kinda afraid he was gunna start barking and give away my cover, but he didn't he just licked my face. The poor dog looked dirty and hungry, I could relate I hadn't eaten in at least a day and a half, I was covered in dirt from hiding out in that old car and then maneuvering through the woods all morning.

General POV:

The Officer they'd conned into helping them look for Emily had cuffed him to the car, for some reason she'd decided to let Sam accompany her up to the house, Dean had no clue why she'd decided to handcuff him to the car and not Sam, I mean after all he was the good looking one not Sasquatch.

Dean's train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone coming towards him, he looked around for a way to get out of the cuffs he saw an antenna on the back of the cruiser, he stretched in an effort to reach it before whatever it was got to close.

Emily POV:

After waiting under the porch for a few minutes with the dog I decided to go back in the woods, I reluctantly left the dog there promising to come back and get it him when I brought Sam and Dean back to deal with the fugly family.

I silently sprinted until I reached a dirt road--- _Thank God--- _I saw a car in the distant so I snuck closer

"Dean?!?!"

"Emmy" _Oh thank you thank you thank you, _I hugged my brother, never having been happier to see him in my life.

Dean hugged me back for a second and then pushed me back checking me over for injuries but with all the dirt covering me I doubt he would have been able to see any cuts anyway.

"What are you doin here Dean?"

"Saving your scrawny ass self"

"Your handcuffed to a car Dean." Dean looked down at his hand as looked back up at me and just kind of smirked. "Hey D, where's Sammy?"

"He went up to the house to check and see if—"

"Wait he went up to that house, we have to save him Dean, those people aren't right in the head they killed Jenkins, well more like hunted him and then killed him, we have to go can't you get outta those things"

"Yeah I think so, you got your lock picker"

"No… but I got a bobby pin, think you can make that work?"

"Definitely hand it over" I gave Dean the bobby pin I had in my hair and he undid his cuff pretty quickly. I led him back to house and then into the barn where they'd kept Jenkins and me. Once we got in there we found Sam and some chick in the cages that Jenkins and I had previously occupied

"Em"

"Hey Sammy, you ok?"

"Yeah I should be asking you the same question, you look like you just jumped into a pit of dirt." It's true I was really dirty I would have to shower for a long time to get all this off

"how'd you get out of the cuffs? And I assume your Emily Winchester?" the lady in the other cage asked Dean and me respectively.

"yes ma'am, nice to meet ya. And thanks for helping these two chuckleheads out."

She just nodded.

"They use this thingy to open the doors" I pointed Dean toward the panel thing in the middle of the room.

"Whoa this lock looks like its gunna be a bitch to crack. So either of you two know what we're dealing with here?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people" Sammy told Dean, who turned and looked at me surprised

"and they jumped you? Must be gettin' a little rusty there, kiddo" I just rolled my eyes but it was true I'd been being sidelined more since Sammy came back and I guess my skills were getting rusty. "We'll work on that once we get outta this mess, okay?"

"Gotcha" great extra training, well at least it's with Dean and not Dad. after a few minutes of silence Sam finally spoke up, "What I don't get is, what do they want?"

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"Did y'all see anything out there?" Sam asked

"Umm yeah I saw bout half a dozen cars out there, I hid in one, for a while."

"Did you see a black mustang about 10 years old?" the cop lady asked me

"Yeah I did actually"

"Your brother's?" Dean asked her

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry…. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key. Key?" he directed that last question at me

"I don't know"

"Alright well I'm gunna go find it, Em your with me"

"On your six"

_-_-_-_

Dean and I split up once we got to the house. I checked downstairs and Dean checked upstairs. I walked into another dark room. I turned on my flashlight and started to look around. This room was filled with shelves full of jars and bottles, all of which contain different body parts. Then I looked at one container and it was filled with eyeballs, it was so gross.

"Yikes." I kept searching the room until I came across a wall full of pictures. Each photo shows ugly-ass and creepy-ass standing next to a dead body. There was even one of their most recent kill. "I'll say it again—demons I get. People are crazy." I continued to look around tell I heard what sounded like a fight upstairs

I got up there and Dean was fighting ugly and creepy plus two other members of the fugly family— stinking-ass-son-of-a-bitch and baby-ass-son-of-a-bitch—were all fighting with my brother, who was making threats left and right

"I'm gonna kick your ass first. Then yours." I tried to figure out a plan when I saw Stinky coming up behind Dean with a frying pan ."D, WATCH OUT" he turned around and ended up knocking Stinky out. Baby came at me I just stepped outta her way and she ran into the closet so I just closet the door and locked her inside. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, I mean this is the only life she's known, it ain't like she knew any better.

Dean was effectively taking care of Ugly when I noticed Creepy was missing Dean finished Ugly off and I realized Creepy had gone after Sam and the Cop

Dean seemed to realize that two cause we just exchanged a look and then took off toward the barn

When we got there, Sam was locking a knocked out version of Creepy in the cage. Dean explained to the cop lady where the others were and she told us that we'd better leave before the other cops showed up.

We started heading down the road when I remembered about the friend I'd met earlier "hey guys wait I forgot something" I ran back toward the house

"where are you going?" Dean hollered after my but I didn't answer instead I just reappeared with the dog from earlier.

"You can't keep the dog, Emily" Sam said the second he saw him

"Oh come on guys please" I then did my best little sister pout and Dean finally said

"fine but he's your problem not ours"

"Oh My Gosh! Your really gunna let me keep him?!?!"

" Yeah I guess so"

"alright, did you hear that Jethro? You're an Winchester now.

"Jethro?"

"yeah it's a good name for a dog"

"ok whatever he gotta get going go so grab _Jethro_ and lets go"

We'd started walking a ways done the road when Sam casually asked Dean "So I hear you got sidelined by a thirteen-year-old girl, huh?"

"Shut up"

"he's right your getting a little rusty there kiddo" I added sharing a look with Sam.

"Shut up or y'all are both walking back to the hotel while me and the mutt drive back."

_-_-_-_-_

A/N: Okay so first off thanks for reading my story, I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did please leave me a note telling me that and if you didn't well leave me a note telling me how I can make it better. Also I'm sorry its been so long between updates, but life happens and now things have started to settle down and I've gotten my thoughts straight on where I want to go with the story updates should be a lot more often. Okay well thanks again and leave me a note


	5. Fire of Unknown Origin part 1

Disclaimer: nope still not mine

I posted pics of Emily and some other characters – including Jethro on my profile page

Basic Recap: Emily and Dean picked Sam up from school. Emily has a dream about Jessica dying, but she didn't tell either of her brothers—only thing you really need to know for this chapter

Chapter Five: Fire of Unknown Origin part 1

Five Hours from Now:

The Fire alarm is loud and you can hear it all through the house. A young girl maybe 10, holds her hands over her ears and scans her room as if looking for something. A boy around 16 enters the room, "Sarah come on, we have to go." He grabs the young girls hand and begins to pull her from the room. On their way out of the house, the girl sees what she had been searching for and picks the worn teddy bear up and clutches it to her chest. The boy leads them both out of the house and to safety.

Still Inside the house is a woman in her mid forties. She is trying desperately to get out but the fire has her trapped inside, she passes out as the carbon monoxide rises and the flames engulf her body.

One of the neighbors has called 911, and firefighters arrive on scene. The side of the truck says _High Point Fire Dept…._

Now:

I was lying awake in my bed listening to my MP3 player trying to get to sleep, when I felt Sam start shaking our bed. He was having yet another nightmare. I'd learned by now that it's no use trying to wake Sam up when he's having one of these dreams, its best just to let it run its course and get him some Advil for the headache he's gunna have once he's up.

I got outta bed to get Sam that Advil and ended up tripping over Jethro. Jethro's the newest edition to the Winchester family, I found him a couple weeks ago when I accidently got myself kidnapped by some backwoods hillbilly freaks. Jethro's a perfect fit for team Winchester: he's 110% loyal, good at hunting and will eat anything.

After finding my way to Dean's bag in the dark, I reached into the side pocket where he keeps the Advil and got Sam out two pills. These nightmares he was having were getting worse and worse, I'm not sure, but I'd bet he's dreaming about Jessica and the fire that night. As I went to grab Sam a glass of water, I heard him waking up,

"Here" I handed him the Advil and water.

"Thanks Emmy" he quickly took the medicine. "Dean." Sam started shaking Dean awake. "Dean." Dean woke up and started rubbing the sleep outta his eyes.

"What are you doing, Sam? It's the middle of the night." I whispered, waking Dean up for no reason is NOT a good idea.

"We have to go." Sam started throwing thing into bags.

"What the Hell, Sammy? Are you crazy?"

"What's happening?" Dean yawned sleepily

"We have to go. Right now." Sam repeated himself

"Sam take a chill pill, dude" I tried to calm my brother down, it kinda freaks me out when he spazes like this

"Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy but….I think this family in High Point is in danger. "

"Why would you think that?"

"Wait like High Point, North Carolina?" I asked at the same time as Dean

"Uh, yeah like North Carolina…and uh… it's just, um….look, just trust me on this, okay?" he went back to throwing stuff into our duffels… _say what?_

"Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean asked confused

"Yeah." '_Yeah', that's all he has to say _

"Come on, Sammy, that's weak. You gotta give us a little bit more than that." I threw out there

"I can't really explain it is all."

"Well, tough. We're not goin' anywhere until you do." Sam sighed and Dean and I just stared at him waiting

"I have these nightmares…. And sometimes….they come true." Well _Shit._

"Come again?"

"Look, Dean….I dreamt about Jessica's death –- for _days_ before it happened." _Oh no wait, I don't think… no way… oh shit… this could be bad…_

"Sam, people have weird dreams, man. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." _Yeah it's just a coincidence, no big deal—get a hold of yourself Winchester, this is all just a coincidence _

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling—" or_ not._

"The cut on her stomach, you eating that cookie and the fire that started on top of her" I cut in, staring at the floor biting my bottom lip

"Uhh yeah… how'd you know that" Sam asked, I just shrugged and sat on one of the beds

"WHOA WHOA what the hell, what are you two talking about"

Ignoring Dean, Sam continued "And now I'm dreaming about this family in High Point, North Carolina." I just kept staring at the floor, biting my lip

"I don't know." Dean sat down on the bed next to me

Sam sat on the bed across from us, "What do you mean you don't know, Dean? This family might be in danger"

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" I got and started to pace,

"Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Sam looked at Dean disbelievingly.

"No, I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class nightmare."

"It felt different, Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about Jessica."

"Well, yeah, that makes sense. You were dreamin' about _your_ girlfriend. This family in your dream, you ever seen them before?"

"No."

"Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random family in North Carolina?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, me either… and you what do _you_ know about all of this" that second part was directed at me

"Uh, not much" I rubbed the back of my neck "um after we dropped Sam off at Stanford, I uhh um well I had the same dream Sammy apparently also had" I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at my brothers who exchanged a look and then we were on the road.

Four and a half hours later:

We got to Highpoint as fast as we could but we didn't get there in time to save the woman Sam had seen…

"We got here as fast as we could Sammy?" Dean said trying to comfort our brother.

"Yeah I know, we'll talk to the family tomorrow" Dean nodded his head in agreement

_-_-_-_

I'd fallen asleep on our way to find a motel.

"Emily, wake up."

"What? Are we there yet?"

"No… you're shaking and sweating. Do you feel ok?"

"I'm kinda hot but yeah other than that I'm ok."

Sam reached back and felt my forehead "Dean she's burning up"

"Emily, are you okay?" Dean asked making eye contact with me through the rear view mirrors

"Ya Dean like I said, I'm just hot and tired, can I go back to sleep?" I said holding back a yawn.

"Sorry runt I need you to stay awake until we get to the motel."

"K, D" I kept myself awake tell me got to the Motel 6

"Alright Sam get her and I'll get us a room, we'll get the bags later" Sam nodded and helped me out of the car, as soon as I stood up I felt my knees buckle and fell over lucky for me Sam caught me and picked me and took me into the room Dean had gotten us. "She okay?"

"I'm not sure, she couldn't stand up without falling and I think she's gotten warmer."

"ah shit" Dean cursed after feeling my head. "Okay, well lay her on the bed and then get me a cold wet wash cloth" Sam did as Dean said, it was getting harder for me to stay away the boys kept talking but I'd stopped processing what they were saying. Then the darkness took over.

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache and Sam handed me an Advil and some crushed ice.

"How ya feelin'?" Dean asked me as he felt my head

"I'm fine, I guess. Kinda confused but fine I feel better or at least not as hot." I replied.

"Okay good. Well we're going to go talk to Bill Watkins, see if he knows anything about what's going on, you gunna be okay here?"

"Uh, Yeah I'll probably take Jethro out for a walk or something." I shrugged

"Bring your phone and knife, and do not be out for too long or go too far. Sam and I should before then, but just in case, your ass needs to be back in this room in an hour. Understand?"

I nodded my head, but Dean gave me a look that in no uncertain terms meant he expected an answer. "Yes Dean, my ass will be back in this room in an hour" he just nodded and then went to go meet Sam in the car.

"Alright Jethro, let's go" I grabbed my room key, phone and knife placing the first two in my back pockets and the knife in my boot.

Jethro and I walked past a park about ten minutes into our walk and I decided to stop. Even though I'd probably never admit it to anyone I love parks. I have since I was little something about them just takes me back to before I knew about all the bad things in the world and how screw up my family is, I don't know. I just love them.

There was a boy about my age, who was very cute, and a younger girl who looked about ten. "Hey, nice dog" the hot boy said as I sat in the swing next to him.

"Hey, nice face" I said giving my best Winchester smirk

The hot boy smiled, "I'm Will, and this is my sister, Sarah, say hi Sarah" the young girl gave me a shy wave, "sorry she's kinda shy"

"That's okay, I'm Emily, and this is Jethro"

"Cool name" Sarah sat from behind Will's leg

"Thanks, you can play with him if you want" I said offering his leash to her, Sarah looked at her brother who nodded his head, she smiled and took the leash from me. "Cute Kid."

"Yeah she thinks so anyway." Will and I talked for a while until I heard my phone vibrate. "Hold on a sec, I gotta take this… Winchester"

"Hey Em, are you already back at the motel?" it was Dean

"Uh no, should I be, I thought I was good on time?"

"You are, I was just calling you to tell you to go ahead and head back to the room now."

"I thought I was good on time?"

"Emily just do what I tell you"

"Uhh, fine"

"Hey drop the attitude Em, now. I'm not sure what makes you think--"

"Sorry, I'm heading back" I said cutting him off before he started lecturing me through the phone

"Ok I'll talk to you when you get here--- oh and Emmy, be careful"

"Always" I hung up my phone. "I got to go, that was my brother." I started walking over to where Sarah was playing with Jethro.

"Hey Emily, wait up I'll walk you."

"Oh umm thanks"

"Sarah"

"Jethro" I yelled at the same time he called his sister

Sarah held Jethro's leash and walked a little in front of us, as Will and I kept talking. "So I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?"

"I just got into town last night my brothers are here on business"

"Ah so what, just passing through?"

"Yeah unfortunately"

"Well if you're not gunna be in town that long, I guess I'll ask ya now. You want to go out with me tonight?"

"Definitely… I mean um, yeah I'd really like that" I felt myself blush

"Okay cool want to meet at the park around six?"

"Yeah sounds great… let me see your arm" he held out his arm and I wrote my number on it _876-9280_ (a/n: I randomly typed a number so don't call it please – thanks ACH)

"Ok well there's my room so I'll see you tonight… Jethro come on boy"

The dog and I walked into the room and into the middle of Sam and Dean's conversation.

"I don't know Sam… Oh hey Emmy, how you feelin'?"

"I'm fine. So did you talk to the husband?"

"Yeah we did, but I don't know nothing seemed off, ya know, I'm not sure if this is our kinda gig."

I don't know maybe not but I can't seem to shake this feeling" Sam replied with his head in his hands

"We're still gunna be here tonight right?" I asked

"uh yeah probably, why?" Sam asked looking at me with a confused look

"Cause I have a date"

"What?!"

"No you don't?" Sam and Dean said respectively at the same time

"Don't even go there D. you know as well as I do that I'm aloud to date. And I've dated before"

"Never someone I didn't know…. Or someone not in the business."

"That's bull crap, and you know it. You date girls Sam and I don't know all the time, hell you date girls you don't even know, most of the time!"

"Excuse me? You wanna say that again" Dean gave me a look that I swear coulda given Dad a run for his money

"No…. Sir"

"Change that attitude, now Emily. You understand me?"

"Yes Sir… Sorry" Figuring Dean was a lost cause I sent Sam a pleading look

"Who's it with?" _Sammy to the rescue_

"This boy I met at the park, when I was walking Jethro"

"Well does this punk have a name?" Dean asked deciding to rejoin the conversation

"Will… Watkins"

"Watkins, as in the vic"

"Umm" I cleared me throat, "well more like the vics son" I whispered

"YOU cannot be serious, Emily, You know better than _this."_

"I didn't know his last name til after I said yes."

"Damn it Emily, don't you think it's a little weird that the day after his mom dies he's hitting on you"

"I don't know everyone coops differently I guess"

_-_-_-_-_

That night, while I was getting ready, Dean went to grab him and Sam dinner at a diner down the street.

"What about this one?"

"You look nice, just like you did in the other two outfits you tried on, Em."

"Sorry Sam, it's just that – actually never mind."

"No Em, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I just, I really like this guy and it's stupid… I'm going to go output on the first outfit I tried on."

"I liked the second one best."

"Okay… thanks Sam" I went into the bathroom and changed into the second outfit I'd tried on. While I was changing, I heard Dean walk in the room.

"Okay its almost six, I got to go, how do I look. "

"You have everything?" Dean asked at the same time Sam said

"You look great Kiddo"

"Thanks Sammy and yeah Dean, I got a .22 strapped to the inside of my thigh, my knife in my belt buckle and my phone." Dean nodded his head in approval. "Alright then I'm out"

"You want a ride to the park?"

"No he's meeting me half way between here and the park so it should only take like two minutes"

"Well you have five, text me when you get there… and Em, don't forget cause if you do I'll come and find you and trust me you don't want that."

"Got it" I mock saluted him "I'll see you guys later"

"Before ten"

"Ah come on D"

"Take it or leave it Runt"

"See you at ten" I was almost out the door,

"Oh and Em" _gosh I'm never gunna get outta here,_ I turned to look at Sam "have fun tonight"

"But not too much fun" Dean added

"See y'all later"

I got to the park and texted Dean:

_To: __Dean_

_Hey D. I'm here. See you later tonight._

_Emmy._

I sat at a bench and waited for Will

"Wow, Emily you look great"

I could feel myself blush. "Thanks you don't look too bad yourself"

We both laughed "Well lets go" he held out his arm which I grabbed

"So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Umm okay" he and I walked to for a while until he said

"We're here"

"Umm, where is here exactly?"

"Just come with me inside"

Will had taken me to a bowling alley, it was small and we were almost the only people there, it was so much fun. Two hours and three games later my phone rang…

"That's me, hold on a sec" it was a text from Dean

_Need you here. Get back ASAP._

_D._

"Hey Will, I gotta get back, I've got a family emergency—I'm sorry. I had a really awesome time though---" he kissed me, and I kissed him back, and wow… he pulled away and I could feel myself blush, this time I kissed him first, I could feel the heat rising like earlier in the car but this time it was rising much faster. I was about to break away, when the seat next to where we were standing caught on fire. "Oh shit" we quickly broke apart and tried to put out the fire. I looked at Will who was staring at his own hands… "Will, did you do that?"

-_-_-_-

Alright I'm gunna end the chapter there, part 2 is almost complete so I'll post it soon… I'm also sorry for the length between posts, I was planning to have this one posted a lot sooner but my dad came home on two week leave, and I wanted to be with him more —but he ships out again on Saturday :( so I'll finish the next chapter then, that is if I don't have time before then… Ok well Thanks for reading this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter… OH and I want to thank Casey, cause she's awesome and has helped with a lot of this chapter and with all the different 'gifts'… Alright well that's all I gotta say so later gators

Much Love – Abby Hicks


	6. Fire of Unknown Origin part 2

Disclaimer: yeah hasn't changed since my last chapter…. Trust me if I owned it the boys would be shirtless more often

Ok so my Dad just left to finish his tour in the Middle East :( … so I won't see him again tell like July, at the earliest… If y'all don't mind please keep him and all the soldiers in your thoughts and prayer, thanks…. Well on with the story

Chapter 6: Fire of Unknown Origin part 2

"Will did you do that?" I asked him a second time, Will looked at the place where the fire I'd put out had been.

"Umm, I… uh… I should get you home" he started grabbing our stuff

"What? No. Will look at me," he didn't he just kept grabbing our stuff. "Will STOP IT!" I yelled causing him to flinch. "Sorry but we need to talk about _this"_

"Why, Emily? What do you want me to say 'yes I'm a freak.' What can you say that'll make_ this_ better?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing, but we're still talking about it"

"Fine, sometimes… I can control fire, I can create it and I can put it out. I realized all of this a couple months ago right before I turned sixteen" he stopped and after a minute looked at me "what no running out of here screaming? Calling me insane? Laughing at how crazy this all is?"

"Nope. I believe you; I mean the burnt chair here is kinda proof." I just kind of shrugged, and Will smiled at me.

_-_-_-_

Will walked me back to our room. My head was spinning. Will was an honest to God fire starter, I couldn't help but notice the connection between him and our case, I mean it was his house that mysteriously burnt to ground, kind of hard not to see the connection, I absentmindedly walked into our room, while the boys were talking.

"Hey Kiddo, how was the date?" Sam asked me, it took me a minute to process what he had said and to reply

"Huh, oh it was fine."

"You feeling okay?" Dean asked reaching out to feel my head… again.

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine. Would you stop touching my head." I pushed past the boys and into the bathroom, I just needed a minute to think. _ok deep breathe, just think it through…. Fact: Will can start and control fire. Fact: Will's house burnt down for no actual reason. Fact: Something supernatural is at play here. Fact: Will's ability is supernatural, he may not be but his ability is. Assumption: Will killed his mom …, which means I have to tell Dean and Sam. _I walked out of the bathroom with a worse headache than I had had going in there.

"Emily, are you okay? Something happen tonight?" trying to put of telling them that the guy I liked may be a murderer I tried to change the subject

"What did ya'll need, Dean texted me telling me to get here. So what's up?"

"Sam had another vision thing… whatever this thing is its going to try and kill Bill Watkins tomorrow night." _Oh shit._

"Umm, guys it's not so much a what as it is a who."

"Come again?" Dean asked giving me a look that seemed to mean I needed to answer quickly

"I think Will may have done it. But I don't know if it was on purpose--"

"In my vision this next one was defiantly on purpose " Sam cut in

"How do you know Em?"

"Because I saw him start a fire today with his hands… Guys Will's a pyro."

_-_-_-_-_

Sam had left about a half hour ago with Jethro to grab us breakfast and Dean and I were discussing the current case and the newest development since Sam's vision or whatever it was.

"We're not killing him, he's a human Dean!"

"He's a murderer Emily, he's already killed someone and now he's gunning for another."

"First off Dean, we don't for sure he did it"

"Really Em, cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure. You said it yourself he's a pyro."

"Okay let's say he is the killer, Guantanamo Bay is chuck full of murders and other sons of bitches but I don't see you wanting us to go shoot that up, now do ya?"

"No Emily, that's not our job—"

"Exactly Dean _that'_s not our job, our job is killing the supernatural and Will, Will's not." Dean and I glared at each other for a few minutes, and I couldn't take it anymore "That's it I'm outta here I don't wanna talk to_ you_ about this." Dean grabbed my arm kinda roughly and pulled me back

"No you gunna sit your ass right here so we can talk about this"

"Stop telling me what to do Dean. You're not DAD." I got up to leave and found Dean blocking my way out, I just glared at him hoping he'd move. He didn't. "Move Dean"

"No. Not until you sit down and tell me why the hell you're suddenly mad about wasting a murder—" he stopped what he was saying and looked at me "This is cause you like him isn't it?"

I didn't respond… he was right.

"The fact that you like him is completely clouding your judgment. Damn it Emily, you know better than this, you know not to get involved with—"

"You know what fine, I like him. Happy? Damn it Dean, UUGHH!" I was suddenly getting really hot really fast and I felt like I couldn't breathe then the bedspread caught on fire.

"Crap" Dean and I said at the exact same time. After Dean had gotten the fire put out, I noticed my hands. "How the hell did that happen, that Will kid must have done this. Damn it."

"Dean I think I did it"

"What? You couldn't have done this Em"

"I think I did D, look." I showed him my hands they had that had burns all over them. I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry. My hands hurt really bad and I felt bad about the fight Dean and I had just had.

"Ahh jeeze Em, ok look, look at me." I just kept staring at my hands they were burnt really bad "EMILY. Look at Me. Alright thatta girl" he gabbed both of my forearms gently and examined my hands. I had been wondering if he was still mad at me, but honestly, I knew he wasn't, he never really stayed mad or at least not at me and right now all he was worried about was my hands. "Ok Emmy, I'm gunna have to clean these up and then bandage them, and its gunna hurt but we don't have anything to ease the pain so I can take you to the hospital if you'd rather."

"NO. You do it D, I trust you more"

"Em, are you sure. I mean come on Runt I know you don't like hospitals but seriously these are bad, you need something to numb the pain—"

"No Dean, It'll be fine. YOU fix them."

"Alright Runt well let's get this over with." He went to get the first aid kit outta his bag. He came back into the bathroom with all the necessary supplies to patch up the burns. I had started to cry a little, I'd tried to be tough but my hands really hurt.

"I'm sorry D"

"Hey it's ok, we'll talk about it later." Dean started cleaning my hands and I tried my hardest to keep them still but it was hard, it hurt really bad. Sam walked in when less than a minute after Dean started with my hands.

"Dean, Emily?"

"In here Sammy" Dean hollered from the bathroom, Sam sat the breakfast down on the table and he and Jethro came into the bathroom. At this point I had tears streaming down my face

"Oh shit, what happened?" he came over and put his hand on my shoulder and I leaned in to him.

"Don't know for sure yet Sam. You still with us, Emmy?"

"Ya" it was barely a whisper but both my brothers seemed to have heard me

"Ok Em, we're almost done here."

"Hey Em, you remember that time when you were like seven and Dad had left you at that gas station in Arizona."

I giggled at the memory "yeah Daddy was pissed"

"Yeah he was" Sam continued to talk to me about things that had happened while we were growing up, until Dean finished bandaging my hands.

"Alright Runt, I'm all done here" I was really tired, so Dean helped me off the counter and into the bed I hadn't caught on fire. Jethro also hopped on the bed and settled at the foot. I fell asleep almost instantly. An hour or so later Dean woke me and gave me some type of medication; he said it should help with the pain, which was extreme. "Ok Emmy, come on we got to go" He then helped me into the back of the impala. We drove up to the house the Watkins were staying at. The boys went in to 'talk' to Will, to make sure we were right before everything in Sam's vision happened, and I waited outside.

Suddenly I felt myself getting hot again so I stepped outta the car and grabbed a cold water bottle outta the cooler we kept in the trunk. "Jethro" I called the dog hopped outta the impala and sat next to me. "Good boy"

Jethro and I walked to the park across the street from where Will and Sarah were staying and eventually the heat wasn't so bad I could feel it but not so much as I had before. I saw Sarah sitting at the park too. As I got closer to her, my hands started to tingle it was weird and then I started to get really dizzy. I stumbled toward the swing set and rested my head against the wooden swing post. Strangely the dizziness stopped. _Well that was weird._ I also noticed my hands didn't hurt anymore, I looked down, _What the hell. _I couldn't believe what I was seeing my hands they were completely healed, they weren't burned. They didn't hurt and they were completely healed,_ again_ _WHAT THE HELL_.

"Here eat this" I looked up and saw a small hand holding out a piece of chocolate

"Umm thanks Sarah" I ate the chocolate bar

"You're welcome;the chocolate always helps me feel better"

"You, you can do this too?"

"Make my hurts go away? Yeah, I can help other peoples too" she started petting Jethro, he seemed to like her and he's a good judge of character

"That's a real gift Sarah" she just shrugged

"So are you special like me and like Will"

"Umm, I don't really know what I am, and that scares me, you know? "

"People are always scared of what they can't explain" _you know for a ten year old she's pretty damn smart. _I heard a whistle and Sarah, Jethro and I all looked up.

"Dean" I whispered and shook my head, he waved his hand telling me to come there

"I think he wants you"

"Ya… I'll talk to you later Sarah." I started to head toward the Impala, "Hey Sarah come here for a sec… here's my cell phone number call me if you ever need anything."

"Thanks Emily" I smiled and winked at her

"EMILY" Dean yelled from across the street. I waved at Sarah and whistled for Jethro then we both ran across the street to the Impala

"I'm not a dog Dean, you can't just whistle for me, and expect me to come" my brother just smirked

"You came didn't ya"

"Whatever" I went to get into the impala "Oh and D, I umm," I cleared my throat, "I umm, I fixed my hands"

"Come again?"

"I know your gunna wanna talk about this but can we wait tell we get back to the room, please?" I nodded towards an elderly lady who was indiscreetly eavesdropping on us.

"Yeah Runt, go ahead and hop in the car we'll talk about it later" We both got into the car.

"Everything good" Sam asked once we got in

"We'll talk about it in a minute" the rest of the ride to our motel was relatively quiet.

Once we got back to the motel Dean didn't waste any time "Let me see your hands"

"I don't know what happened but I think Sarah may have had something to do with it"

"Why would you think that?"

"When Jethro and I walked over to the park, I saw Sarah sitting there by herself so I thought I'd go and talk to her. Once I got close to her, I don't know it was weird my hands got like all tingly and stuff, and then I was really dizzy and then it all the pain and dizziness was gone and I was just like warn out--"

"Ok so what's that got to do with the kid?"

"Well if you'd be patient I was getting to that. Anyway as I was saying I was really warn out and then Sarah came over and handed me a piece of chocolate and told me it would help me feel better, cause it always helps her" Noticing the weird looks my brothers were giving me I added, "What is it really that hard to believe her brother's a pyro? Speaking of Will, how'd your… uh, "talk" with him go?"

"Don't worry Runt your boyfriends still breathing…. For now" I just rolled my eyes and Dean relooked at my hands.

"So what you think all this means?" Sam, who had been unusually quiet, asked.

"Whatcha mean Sammy?" Dean countered

"He means why does it feel like we're in an Uncanny X-men Comic… ya got Sarah who's Wolverine: the Early Years like before the Metal Claw thing. Then Will who's like Legion when he's Cyndi, me who has this weird Rogue thing going on 'cept I don't have to touch anyone and I don't think I'm hurting anyone, and Sam you're, well actually I don't think any of the X-men could see the future, sorry"

"Nicely put Em, well except Legion wasn't part of the Uncanny X-man," Dean pointed out I just shrugged.

Sam suddenly fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "Oh my gosh, SAMMY" I ran over to him, with Dean close behind. I had no clue what to do so I turned to Dean, and he looked about as clueless as I was.

After a minute or so Sam was fine, and just had an awful headache, I ran to grab him some Advil. "What was that Sammy?" I heard Dean ask Sam.

"It was a vision. I know who kills Bill Watkins—"

"Is it Will?" I asked as I handed him his Advil, I was kinda afraid of what his answer was gunna be but I needed to know.

"Yeah it was, sorry Em" he squeezed my shoulder, I just shrugged I mean I shouldn't care. He's a murderer. _He's evil so we kill him_. But I do care._ I don't want him to die_, _even if he is bad_.

"Alright lets go" I said

"What are you taking about Em?"

"We know for a fact it Will so let's go get him."

"No. I don't like it. You're too close to this one Emily, you're staying here."

"Like Hell I am"

"This isn't a negotiation, Emily. I said you're staying here—"

"Your right D this isn't a negotiation. I'm going. Now I can go with you or follow behind you. Your choice" Dean stared me down and I stared right back. This was one thing I wasn't backing down on.

"Let's go. We're burning daylight, I want this job finished and this town in our rear-view mirror tonight. Get it?"

"Got it" Sam and I replied at the same time

"Good"

We got to Will's and Dean, Sam and I went in to talk to him. We knocked on the door and then heard yelling from inside. Dean quickly kicked the door in and we ran inside

"Fathers?" Mr. Watkins asked

"Fathers? You two posed as priests? We are so going to Hell" I said looking at my brothers who both just kinda shrugged

"Emily" Will came in from the kitchen "What are you doing here? And how do you know Father Lanier and Father Bouchard?"

"Father Lanier and Father Bouchard? Really guys?" I said to my brothers and then turned to Will "Umm, well you see—we ummm --- yeah I have no story to cover for this." I looked at my brother for help

"Look" Dean said "we know what you're about to do kid" _I see we're going for the direct approach._

"I don't know what you're talking about" Will replied

"Really so you weren't about to set your dad on fire?" Will looked at Dean nervously, probably cause he was nervous. Nervous that we'd caught on to his plan. Dean continued. "But what I don't get is why? Not enough allowance? Did they ground you a month? Played favorites? Didn't buy you a car? Please tell me, I'm dying to know what could be so bad that it makes you want to kill both your parents? Hmmm please tell me?"

Suddenly I felt Will getting hot.

"Hey whoa Will calm down, you gotta calm down"

"CALM DOWN? How the HELL am I suppose to CALM DOWN with this guy acting like he knows me and my life?!?!"

"Hey you know what you're right. Dean and Sam are gunna take your dad upstairs, Sarah too, okay and then we'll talk just you and me—" I tried to talk Will down.

"No way Emily, I don't like it."

"Too bad Dean, take Mr. Watkins up stars, Sarah too, she doesn't need to be hearing this."

"Emily what part of no did you not get. I'm not leaving you down here with him" knowing Dean was a lost cause I looked at Sam

"Come on Dean, she can handle it we'll just be upstairs, come on." Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Dude let go of my arm." He paused and looked at me for a second then turned to Sam "Okay Sam grab Bill. " he then looked back at me and I understood his look he was saying to _be careful._ "Alright Sarah, come on sweetie we're gunna go upstairs for a secondcome on." He held out his hand for her, and she looked at it and then and Will who just nodded.

Once they were upstairs, I took a deep breath and looked at Will. "So you wanna tell me what's going on in your head?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand Will" I sat down on the sofa across from him

"I had to… I had to stop them."

"Stop who Will? Your Mom and Dad"

"Step mom" it was barely above a whisper

"What?"

"She was my step mom, my real mom's dead"

"Oh I'm sorry Will"

"Whatever it doesn't matter" he got up to leave

"Will wait." He turned around "What did they do to you?"

"They hit me, throw things at me, call me names. Nothing I couldn't handle. But maybe a month ago they started hitting Sarah." He sat back down and started at a spot on the ground "It's my job to protect her keep her safe, I couldn't let them keep hurting her." He looked up at me and I could see the hate in his eyes. "I'm ending it. This, this all ends now." He stood up and went to the chest and grabbed a gun. I quickly pulled mine from the small of my back

"I can't let you do that Will" I tried to steady my voice as I pointed my gun at Will.

"What's going on here?" Will and I both turned to see Bill Watkins standing at the bottom of the stairs followed closely by Sam.

"Bill, I told you to stay upstairs—" Sam must have noticed that we both had guns drawn cause he went to move Bill Watkins behind him

"Yeah Bill, you shoulda stayed upstairs- you come any closer to him and I'll shoot" the second part was directed to Sam.

"Will put the gun down" I warned, really not wanting to have to shoot him. He raised his gun to his father and **BANG. ** I hit him right between the eyes. Dean ran down the stairs gun drawn but stopped when he saw Sam just standing there.

"Emily? Em. EMMY. Look at me, hand me the gun Runt, " I slowly handed him the gun all I could think was_, I.. I …I just k.. killed a person… a human being._ I looked up at my brother "thatta girl. Okay, here's what we were gunna do Sam call 911, Emily go with Sam into the kitchen and don't leave there. Mr. Watkins, go be with your daughter, she's upstairs under her bed. We all went to go do what Dean said when it finally registered to me what Dean said.

"Wait, no. No, you're not going anywhere near her again. Dean, that's why he did it. That's why Will did it. He" I pointed to Bill "he hurts them, so did his wife. They started hitting Sarah too and Will couldn't handle it anymore"

"Son of a Bitch" Dean punched the man.

"I'm gunna go talk to Sarah" I said and left the boys to deal with Bill Watkins and the police.

_-_-_-_

After all the shit that had happened today, we headed back to the Motel room, planning on getting outta here and putting this town in or rear view mirror. We walked into the motel room, and there was someone or something standing at the window, I reached for my gun but remembered the police had it so I settled for the knife in my boot. I could hear Dean and Sam reach for their weapons too. Dean pulled my arm so that I was behind him and then Sam turned on the light. It turned around…

"Dad?"

_-_-_-_

Thanks For Reading!!!!

Abby

Oh and I'm probably gunna right someone shots about Emily and the boys that take place before this story--- so look for those. Also I posted pics of Emily and some other characters – including Jethro on my profile page so check it out


	7. Steel Magnolia

Disclaimer: … no… nope… nada… not mine

Warning: I spoil the ending of _Steel Magnolias_, so sorry.

Chapter Seven: Steel Magnolia

"Daddy!" I ran towards my father and jumped into his open arms.

"Hey Princess… Boys" Dad set me down and he and Dean did a man hug. Then Dad and Sam made eye contact, I'd forgotten that Dad hadn't talked to Sam since he left for Stanford, this could get ugly… "Hey Sam"

Sam looked at Dad for a second then dropped the weapon bag he was holding and he and Dad hugged. I let out the breathe I hadn't realized I was holding.

They broke apart. And we all sat down: Dad and Dean in chairs at the table and Sam and I on the beds. There was a kinda awkward silence, which left me alone with my thoughts, which was the last place I wanted to be. So I spoke up "Where have you been, Daddy?"

"I've been following leads on what got your mom."

"You know what it is?" Sam asked

"Yeah I do, and Sammy I heard about your girlfriend, I'm so sorry Son" Sam didn't say anything, he just stared at the ground

Sensing Sam's discomfort Dean turned to Dad and asked "What is it?"

"It's a Demon"

"A Demon?" Dean and I said at the same time, those are rare to come by, even in our line of work, in a normal year we hear of maybe three demon possessions, and never anything this major

"And I think I've found away to kill it."

"Wait like kill it, kill it, and not just exercise it? Or send it back to hell?" Sam asked

"That's what I said. I've been tracking this gun, a colt revolver. You see, Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us, only on horseback. Story goes, he made thirteen bullets. This hunter, he used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. They say... they say this gun can kill anything. Now this man in Colorado, He has it."

"Anything, like Supernatural anything?" Dean asked and Dad just nodded, pausing letting that information sink in.

"How are we gunna get it from him?" I asked my Dad

"Not we, Princess. Sorry but you're sittin' this one out."

"Sir?" _no way, that's happen._

"You heard me Emmy, I don't want you part of this one, it's too dangerous. The boys and I'll drop you off at Pastor Jim's for a week, or so." I gave Dean my best sad face, I so didn't want to sit this one out, This was gunna be epic and there was no way I wanted to miss it, Dean seemed to get what I was saying cause he spoke up.

"I think Em, should come Dad, I mean, I think she's ready for this… Sir"

"Sam you and your sister, go grab us some grub please" he didn't say it but we all knew that was code for: Get outta here so me and your brother can talk about you.

"Yes Sir… Come on Em" I got up and followed Sam outside,

"Oh wait… Jethro" I whistled

"Emily what is _that_."

"_That_'s my dog… Jethro"

"Hmm, is that so. Well we'll _discuss _that when you get back." I always hated it when he said discuss like that, it always made it seem… unpleasant

"Yes Sir"

Sam and I went to Chick-Fil-A to grab some food, honestly though I couldn't wait to get far away from this town, and never look back.

We walked back into the room and Dad and Dean were both cleaning weapons. Dean got up to grab one of the bags of food, he made eye contact with me and then simply nodded his head and I got his message: _I was going with them._

I mouthed _thank you_ and he winked at me.

"So Emily, how exactly did you get... umm.."

"Jethro?"

"The dog?"

"Yes Sir, his name is Jethro. I got him, when we were workin' a case awhile back, in Minnesota."

Dad looked at down at Jethro, who was wagging his tail and had his tongue hanging out and was looking quite cute, Dad just shook his head. And if you speak John Winchester, that means I get to keep my dog.

We finally left that crappy town and I prayed we never had to go back.

I took us over a day to get to Manning, Colorado. I slept most of the way, or well actually I put my head phones in and pretended to be asleep to avoid talking to my brothers. Honestly, I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want nightmares from what happened last night.

Once we made it to Manning, we stopped at a diner and Dad explained the game plan to us, or at least the parts we needed to know.

We all had a part to play in this heist. Sam and Dean were actually stealing the gun from the guy's house, Dad was—actually I have no clue what Dad's part was, it was need to know and well, I didn't need to know. My part of this plan was really quite simple; tell them when this guy leaves the bar. So now, here I am sitting in a smelly bar eating peanuts and drinking coke, watching our guy, Daniel Elkins. He's been in the same spot all day scribbling in this journal thing taking notes, he almost looked like an older version of Dad. I'd been trying to figure out if the guy was a hunter, or not. I mean he had a hunter's gun but maybe he bought it at a pawnshop and doesn't even know what it does. Then again, he's spending a week day alone in a bar with a journal, and his outfit looks like it came straight out of my Dad's friend, Bobby's, closet, I thought about it for a while and then decided that there was no way this guy could be a hunter. If he was a hunter, there's no way Dad would let us steal from him, it'd be way to risky.

I saw this Elkins guy pay his tab and start heading for the door, I pulled out my phone and quickly sent Dean, a text.

_To: __Dean_

_Hey D. The dude just left. He's heading your way._

_Emmy_

Then I called Dad, just like I was supposed to, "_Winchester"_

"Hey Daddy, it's me"

"_Hey Em, is he gone?"_

"Yes Sir, he left and headed north less than two minutes ago."

"_Okay, the boys should be there soon to get you. "_

"Ok, see you soon—"

"_Emily, I want you to wait inside tell the boys get there. It's getting dark and I don't want you outside alone." _

"Yes Sir." I could hear he'd hung up so I decided that it was a good time to tell him what I really thought, since I'm way to chicken to say any of that to his face. "You know I hate it when you do that. I can take care of myself just fine. I've been hunting for years and have killed all sorts of evil sons of bitches, been up against most people's worse nightmares, but heaven forbid I be alone at night, uhh !" I wasn't actually talking to anyone, and I was only mumbling loud enough that I could here. I was so distracted during my rant that I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"You know you'd better hope Dad never hears you talking like that. The man doesn't really appreciate back talk." I jumped when I heard the voice and quickly whirled around to see Sam. I rolled my eyes,

"Jeeze Sammy, you tryin' to give me a heart attack?"

Sam just shrugged "sorry Kiddo, you ready to go?"

"Yeah" we walked outta the bar and towards the Impala. "Did y'all get the gun?"

"Of course and we replaced it with that ringer Dad picked up at the pawn shop this morning"

"Okay cool" we both got into the Impala and Dean was drumming along to a Deep Purple song. "So what do y'all think Daddy's doing?"

" I don't know Runt, but I'm sure he's fine and he'll tell us if we need to know." Dean said.

That caused Sam to roll his eyes, "I don't see why he's got to have so many secrets." He mumbled

I rolled my eyes, _great so much for a nice family reunion. _"Don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said letting out a frustrated sigh

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam shrugged, obviously playing dumb

" Sam we've been looking for Dad all year…" I decided to put my earphones in and tune out there argument. Truth is, I hope Dean's wrong, but I know he's not. I can feel it too, Dad and Sam have been jumping on each other's last nerve. A big storms been brewing, I just hope I'm not in the room when it hits.

_-_-_-_

Dean and Sam had gone to grab dinner at the local diner. Dad was working on his laptop, and I was watching _Steel Magnolias_ for probably close to the millionth time. The movie had gone to a commercial break so I muted it. "Daddy, have you ever had to kill someone?"

I think I caught him a little off guard but he stopped what he was doing and looked at me for a second and then answered. "Well yeah, you know I was saw some combat as a Marine—"

"That's not really what I mean. I mean since you've become a hunter, have you ever had to kill a person?"

"Yeah Princess, I have. Why do you ask?"

I bit my bottom lip, suddenly not sure if I wanted to talk to my Dad about this. I decided that he was my best option. Neither Sam or Dean had ever had to kill a person before, much less a kid my age. I took a deep breath "Cause on this last case we were working I… I… I had to shoot this guy—"

"Was he a threat?"

"I guess, I mean he had a gun pointed at his dad and then he pointed it at Sam."

"That sounds like a threat to me. Don't ya think?"

"Yes Sir, I guess it does"

"You guess? Emily Winchester, look at me." I did. "This kid had a gun on your brother, you did the right thing. And I never want to hear you doubt that again. You understand me?"

I nodded my head, which earned me a glare from my dad, a glare telling me he expected an answer. "Yes Sir"

"Good. Now what are you watching?"Dad motioned for me to scoot over, which I did and he sat down on the bed next to me.

"_Steel Magnolias" _I answered.Dad smiled and laughed a little "What?" I defended, "I love this movie."

"So did your mom." I couldn't help but smile at that

"What? Mom liked _Steel Magnolias_?"

"No, your mom loved this movie; she watched it all the time while she was pregnant with you. She actually wanted to name you Shelby." Dad laughed at the memory and I laughed at the idea of being named after a character in _Steel Magnolias._

"Well why didn't y'all name me that?"

"Well for one, Shelby dies."I nodded my head that was a pretty good reason. "and two I wanted to name you Emily Grace after a friend your mom and I had while we were dating."

"That's so cool." I was really excited, my mom and I had the same favorite movie without even knowing it, I didn't think I could actually love this movie more then I already did, but I was wrong.

Dad and I watched the rest of the movie together in a comfortable silence, until the boys came home with dinner. After we finished eating Dad looked around at all of us "So you kids want to know the game plan to getting this Son of a Bitch?"

"Yes Sir" the three of us said together.

_-_-_-_-_

A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I actually thought I had posted it… my bad. Okay well I hope you like this chapter, please leave me a review if you want, I love getting them. But if you don't want to, well then don't it doesn't really bother me if you don't.

I'll try to update soon, but honesty I'm having a hard time with this next chapter so we'll see when I get it out :\ wish me luck!

Abby -


	8. House of the Rising Sun part 1

Disclaimer: If they were mine would I be writing fanfiction?

Chapter Eight: House of the Rising Sun

"Dad's not answering." I told my brothers as I handed Dean back his phone

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam keeps trying to reassure me but I couldn't shake this feeling.

"Yeah, well…." I started, the car radio turns to static.

"Emily, wait. Listen." Dean tried to tune the radio, but the reception's completely gone. Then the lights in the house were flickering rapidly.

"It's here."

Two Days Earlier, (time: 0230):

I think I was having a nightmare, I kept seeing several images flash in my mind, like a broken film. My head hurt so bad, but still more images flashed through my mind. I saw a mother placing an infant into her crib and tell the baby goodnight. The visions stopped temporarily, but then returned. I saw quick succession of images including, an outside view of the house, and the same woman opening a bedroom door and seeing a man standing over the crib. Another vision shows the woman looking out her window to watch a passing train, I also see a clock in the background, but I can't read it. But the last part of the vision was scariest of all I saw the women on the ceiling, her stomach cut open yelling for her child, and the man was still there watching her he looked up and I could see his eyes, they were yellow. I felt someone shaking me awake, and lightly slapping my face. I shot up, apparently at the same time as Sam.

_-_-_-_

"A vision?" Dad asked, he seemed a little skeptical of the whole think, not that I blame him it was kinda of a big deal to learn two of your kids are freaks.

"Yes. I saw a woman on the ceiling and she was burning. Just like Mom and just like Jessica" Sam explained to Dad what we had both seen

"And you think this is actually going to happen because why?" Dad asked

"Because these things always happen exactly the way I see them." Sam tried to explain to Dad. I just nodded my head not really wanting to talk about it.

"His started out as nightmares, and then he started havin' them when he was awake. Sometimes Emily can see them too, but only sometimes—"

"Only when I'm asleep." I threw in, Dean handed me some Advil and a water bottle, which I graciously accepted. "When I'm asleep and Sam gets a vision I can see it, otherwise I can't."

"Anything else?" I could tell Dad was losing his patience but I decided to tell him about everything else anyway.

"Well I also caught a couple things on fire with my hands and then healed my own hand even though they had third degree burns, but I can't do any of that anymore."

"Why not?" I looked at Dean because I didn't really want to talk about this anymore my head hurt and I just wanted to go to bed.

"We don't really know, it was only when she was around other kids with abilities." Dean explained

Dad took a deep breath "All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?"

Dean just shrugged "We didn't know what it meant." _Somehow I don't think Dad's gunna like that answer._

Dad stood up and started pacing, "All right, something like this starts happening to your brother and sister, you pick up the phone, and you call me." _Right cause he just been so damn easy to get in touch with lately._

Sam rolled his eyes, but to my surprise it was Dean who spoke up. "Call you? Are you kiddin' me? Dad, We've called you. We called you when Emily went missing and she's called you too. Getting in touch with you, Dad—I've got a better chance of winnin' the lottery." _WOW… That's all I can say is WOW, he just stood up to Dad, Damn I never thought I'd see the day._

Dad just kinda glared at Dean, and then finally spoke, though it wasn't what I expected him to say. "You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry." _Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm pretty sure hell just froze over. _

Sam cleared his throat. "Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming. And if we don't do something this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through."

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again. This place you guys saw, where was it?" Dad asked, I just shrugged my shoulders and looked to Sam._ My head hurts way too much for this, I just want to go back to sleep, _that was the last thing I remember thinking as I drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up a several hours later and in the Impala.

"Where are we?" I asked as I yawned.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty, and we're an hour or so outside of Oakdale."

"Oh, wait why are we going to Oakdale?"

"Sam figured out where that vision ya'll had was, and Dad has a contact in the immediate area."

"Oh, okay. Do we have any food cause I'm starved." I reached over the seat to grab my car charger for my phone

"Would you sit back." Dean smacked my hand that was reaching for the charger, I pouted, until he handed me the charger. Stupid big brothers. "Woulda stop pouting Em, and we'll grab food when we pull off to get gas."

I put my headphones in and listened to my music.

_-_-_-_-_

Same Day, (time: 1400):

"Well I never thought I'd see the day. John Winchester, back in Louisiana, well stand up and let me look at you." Dad stood up and the lady looked him over and then looked at us. Both my brothers stood up and I followed suit, honestly though, I was getting a weird vibe from this lady. Not a bad one it was, it was kinda like, actually I'd never felt it before, but like I said not a bad one just a different one. I hadn't really been paying attention to what the lady had been saying but both Dad and Sam were laughing. "Well you boys better go get your bags."

"No, Missouri, we don't want to put you out like that we'll just get a motel—"

"John Winchester, I know you are not talking back to me, now go do as I say. You ain't putting me out any, I haven't seen these children of yours in years. Now go. Come on Emily, you and me will go fix everyone a late lunch while the men grab the bags."

Dad and Sam went to do as Missouri said, not that I could blame them, this old bat is kinda scary. Dean sent me a look asking me if I was gunna be ok by myself. I was about to nod when Missouri spoke, "Boy, your sister will be fine, I won't hurt her none, now go help your Daddy and your brother." Dean looked at me and I nodded, so he went outside to help Dad and Sam.

Now that it was just me and her in the room, the feeling I was getting from here was stronger. She looked at me and smiled

"Your gifts are quite strong, aren't they?"

"Wh…. What… What do you mean?"

"You're able to sense my powers and that's pretty rare." _How the hell does she know that. Dean really needs to come back in now. "_Oh baby, don't worry about it, your daddy already told me all about you and your brother's powers. And I'm sure Dean will back soon, but until then I promise your perfectly safe with me."

"You're a mind reader, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, how did you know that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, you knew why Dean waited after Dad and Sam went to grab the bags and you knew I wanted him to come back in. Plus I don't know I can just feel it I guess."

"Well, I'm impressed. You're a lot more powerful than I expected."

I was about to ask what she meant but Dad and the boys came back in.

Missouri winked at me, and then turned to Dad. "John would you come help me set the table. And don't you even think of back talkin' me, or cursin'." I liked this lady, she could order Dad around.

We all sat down for late lunch, apparently, Missouri has a rule: No supernatural talk at the table. So for the first time in years we didn't talk about supernatural stuff while we ate. I definitely liked this rule. After we had finished Missouri looked at Sam and me and then to Dad, "We should probably go into the living room for this conversation."

_-_-_-_

"I'm a what?" I asked.

"A seeker." Missouri repeated

"A seeker, like in Harry Potter?" _I'm confused._ Everyone just kinda looked at me, but I think that's a completely legit question, cause this is just about as crazy as Harry and his friends.

"No Honey, a seeker is someone who seeks out the powers of those around them." _Oh that makes more since. _Missouri just nodded

"So why can't I tap into yours?" I asked

"Cause I'm blocking you," she paused for a second and then looked at me and said "_Try now" wait she didn't actually speak, wait did I just -- _Missouri just nodded-- _cool _

"_God, I'm so hungry"-- I just read Dean's mind, Oh my goodness, this is so cool, oh wait I just read my own mind too, oh my gosh!... Wait, I can always do that – _I heard Missouri chuckling—_ my bad, ok let's try Dad I focused on Dad "Nice try Princess but my thoughts are my own" oh well. _"What's going on?" Dean asked out loud.

"I just read your mind." I smiled and Dean looked confused, "I don't know, don't look at me, it just kinda happened" I tried to do it again but I couldn't so I looked at Missouri. "Wait what happened"

"I reblocked you. However you're stronger then my block so if you wanted to I think you could over power it."

"Really, can I try?" Missouri nodded towards my dad, I gave him my best pouty face, "Can I try, Daddy, Please?"

"Yeah I guess, just don't hurt yourself—"

"Awesome! Ok what do I do?" I directed that last part at Missouri

"Just focus all you energy on my mind trying to read it." She explained

"Are you sure this is safe?" Dean asked, Missouri just nodded

"Ok well here goes" I focuses on Missouri's mind, I concentrated harder and harder and harder, tell my head felt like it was going to explode, I could feel my nose begin to bleed, but I could also feel that I was so close to getting into her mind just another min-- darkness took over.

I came to a few minutes later with a wet rag on my forehead, "What's going on?" God my head hurt.

"Welcome Back, Em." Dad said feeling my head, "You okay Princess?"

"Yes Sir. What happened?"

"Here take this." Sam said handing me an Advil.

"Thanks Sammy."

_-_-_-_-_

"What about Sammy?" I asked Missouri, while we all helped her make dinner.

"What about him Baby?" she asked while mashing the potatoes

"Well if I'm a seeker, what is he?" this caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look at Missouri

"He's what is called a watcher. Watchers watch over the other special kids, it's not uncommon for them to be related to seekers."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Every hundred years or so one generation has twenty four children—twelve sets of siblings— are born with special abilities, there are six in each age group and six years between each group. No one seems to know why there here, they just are. Each of these special children has an ability—some like you two are seekers or watchers, but there's also movers, who are telekinetic, pushers, who can control a person through verbal commands, Healers, and readers, who like me can read minds—"

"What I don't get is why us? Why is it, Em and me?" Sam asked

"I'm not sure sweetie, but you're not the first hunting family I've come across with special kids."

"Who else?" Dad asked in his usual gruff voice

"You know Jackson Keel and Pat Harris?" Missouri asked.

"Yeah, I've worked with both of them on separate occasions, both good men and good hunters." _If Dad trusts them so do I_

"Well both of their kids are showing signs of being special children. Jackson's twins, Knox and Delaney, are both showin signs of telekinesis and Harris'—" Missouri was cut off when Dad's phone went off.

"Winchester" I couldn't make out what the other person was saying but whatever they were saying was pissing Dad off.

Figuring it was no big deal I was about to go back to the salad I was making when I heard Missouri whisper "Oh sweet Jesus"

I turned back around and noticed Dad had gone into the other room. I looked over at my brothers and they both just shrugged and followed Dad into the living room, he was still on the phone so we sat on the couch, and Missouri sat in the love seat across from us. Dad hung up his phone a few minutes later

"Jim Murphy is dead."

"Wait, you mean Pastor Jim?" I asked praying I was wrong

"Yeah Princess, Pastor Jim"

"Oh my gosh," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes

"What happened?" Sam slowly asked

"It was the Demon." Dad said shaking his head

"Wait like _the_ Demon, the one we're looking for?" Dean tried to clarify. Dad just nodded his head

"It's tried to stop me before it knows were close…" I stopped listening after that all I could think about was Pastor Jim. He was always my favorite of all Dad's contacts, I used to love staying at his house when we were younger. I felt Dean put his hand on my back, I had tears running down my face. I looked over at him and then moved over so I was sitting on his lap.

This life sucks and the only way out is in a body bag.

_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: ok well here's the first part of this chapter, tell me what you think

Also since Wednesday was Veteran's Day (in the U.S.), I want to say thanks to anyone who has ever served. AND thanks to their families, it's not easy having a family member gone, but your sacrifice is appreciated. And Semper Fi, Daddy if you get to read this, I love you, call as soon as you can.

- Abby-


	9. House of the Rising Sun part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, oh and I forgot to say in the last one, the jargon Missouri uses in Chapter 8 is mainly from the movie Push, and therefore also not mine

IMPORTANT A/N: Okay so I got an idea while writing this and at the beginning of the last chapter I had this scene…

"_Daddy's not answering." I told my brothers as I handed Dean back his phone _

"_Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam keeps trying to reassure me but I couldn't shake this feeling. _

"_Yeah, well…." I started, the car radio turns to static. _

"_Emily, wait. Listen." Dean tried to tune the radio, but the reception's completely gone. Then the lights in the house were flickering rapidly._

"_It's here." _

Well scratch that, you'll get why at the end, okay on with the story :)

_-_-_-_

Chapter Nine: House of the Rising Sun Part 2

Two Days Later (time: 0900):

I was still upset about what had happened to Pastor Jim. However, I was done crying. Now I was ready for revenge. We had researched all day yesterday and found the family Sam and I had seen in our vision, and Dad said it was gunna come for the baby tonight. I went down to the kitchen and found Missouri making breakfast, but my dad and brothers were nowhere to be found. I said good morning to Missouri and then went outside to look for them, I found Jethro asleep on the porch. I petted him, causing him to wake up. He and I sat on the porch for a few more minutes until I heard people talking. Jethro and I followed the noise out into the barn where we found Dad and the boys talking.

"Mornin' Princess" Dad said giving me a small smile

"Hey Daddy, what's goin on?" I asked as I sat on a workbench next to Sam.

"I got a call this morning, do you remember that case we worked a year or so ago, with the girl Meg and the Daevas?" I thought for a minute and then I remembered…

_Flashback: 3 years ago._

_Sam was at Stanford and John and his two remaining kids are working a hunt in Pontiac, Illinois. _

_Dean and Emily had been working the case alone, but after a second victim was brutally murdered inside her own home, Dean thought it was time to call their Dad in for some much-needed back up. Once all three Winchesters were together, they continued to work on the case but couldn't seem to catch a break. That was until they met another hunter, a girl, Meg Masters. The girl was maybe 19 and a pretty good hunter. The four of them worked together and ended up killing the Daevas' but not before it shoved Meg out a seven story window. Meg didn't make it or at least that's what the Winchester's thought…_

"The girl who went out that window?" I asked, shivering a little that's one of those things you wish you could un-see.

Dad nodded. "I think she's a demon, or well is being possessed by one"

"Like the thing that got Mom?"

"Yes. Any way she called." _That can't be could. _"she killed Caleb"

"Caleb Pafford? W—why?" _I bet she killed Pastor Jim too… _

"It knows we have the colt and she wants it or she'll keep… or she'll continue killing people we know." Dad explained.

"What?!? Well then we have to give her something—"

"We can't just hand her the gun, Emily. It's our only shot at killing this demon" Sam interrupted

"You can't be serious Sam" _how could he say that. _"If we don't give Meg this gun people are GOING to die, OUR friends are going to DIE!" I was yelling but Sam was being stupid, it's the same stupid obsession Dad had.

"Look Em, I get what you're saying, I do, but the demon's coming tonight. That gun is all we have, we can't just hand it over." He had a point, but luckily, I got a plan.

"Who said anything about handing the gun over?" Sam and Dean both gave me a look but Dad looked like he saw where I was going with this.

"Your sister's right. Look boys besides us and the man in Colorado no one's seen this gun." Dean seemed to catch on first to our plan

"So, what, you're just gunna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" he asked

"Antique store" Dad and I answered at the same time

"So you're gunna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Yeah, I mean, as long as its close she shouldn't notice." I explained

"Yeah but for how long? But what happens when she figures it out?" _yeah I hadn't gotten that far in my plan._ I looked to Dad who hopefully had the rest of this planned out.

"I just—I just need to buy a few hours,"… _wait, what?_

Sam seemed to get what Dad was saying, "You mean for us. You want us to stay here and kill this thing by ourselves?"_ Um, this was not where I saw my plan going._

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean to have a home, and Emmy—I want Emmy to worry about things a teenage girl worries about…. I want Mary alive…. I just—I just want this to end. And we're ending this. Tonight."

_-_-_-_

I was leaning against the door of Dad's truck while he and Sam got the weapons ready. They'd been working in silence for the last half hour or so, which was good cause it gave me time to think.

The silence wasn't broken until Dean pulled up in the impala. "Did you get it?" Dad asked as Dean got out of the car. Dean didn't answer instead pulled the gun from inside his jacket pocket and handed it to dad. No one said anything for a while until Dean broke the silence

"You know it's a trap right? That's why Meg wants you to come alone—"

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded: holy water, madaic amulets—"

"Daddy," I interrupted "Dean's right. At least let one of us go with you—"

"You don't understand. It's too dangerous, Emily."

"With all due respect Dad, that's a load of crap" I turned around to see Dean backing me up

Dad looked like he was about to say something but I cut him off before he even started "He's right Daddy. Let me go with you. Sam and Dean can handle their part without me, but you need someone watching your back."

Dad didn't say anything for a while and then he finally nodded his head, "okay Em, your with me."

"Yes Sir." I went and moved my bag and stuff from the trunk of the impala to the bed of Dad's truck.

When I came back to where Dad and the boys were standing Dad was explaining something to them, "All right, listen to me. They made the bullets special for this Colt. There's only four of 'em left. Without 'em, this gun is useless. You make every shot count." He handed Sam the colt and the two of them went to make sure that they had everything from inside Missouri's house.

"Promise me something Emmy." Dean said once we were alone.

"Yeah D, what is it?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead. Understand me?"

I nodded my head. "Yes Sir, same goes for you. And watch out for Sammy too, don't let him get hurt, he's really close to this Dean, don't let that mess with his judgment."

"Same for you watch out for Dad, okay." I just nodded. "All right come here." I walked into his open arms and hugged him.

Dad and Sam came out as we finished our conversation. Dad went to talk to Dean, so I went over towards Sam. He met me half way and gave me hug, then he looked down at me "Watch out for yourself out there, okay. And do what Dad says."

"Always Sam. Look out for Dean for me." Sam just winked. After telling Missouri bye and making sure she didn't mind Jethro staying with her while we finished this, we all got into our respective cars and went our separate ways.

_-_-_-_

Once we were in the truck, I turned Dad's radio down, "So what's the plan Daddy?"

_-_-_-_

A/N: Ok so in case any of ya'll noticed my math skills suck, I made a math mistake in my last chapter, so to clarify the Winchester's ages are as follows…

John: older  
Dean: 26  
Sam: 22  
Emily: 15 almost 16  
Jethro: 4 in human years and 28 in dog years


	10. A Tide in the Affairs on Men

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, If I did my name would be Eric Kripke but it's not, it's Abby Claire, and honestly, I just don't look that much like a Eric. Therefore, I sadly do not own supernatural, the Winchester men, the yellow-eyed demon, his "family" or anything you recognize from the series.

__-_-_-_-_-_-__

_There is a tide in the affairs of men  
Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;  
Omitted, all the voyage of their life  
Is bound in shallows and in miseries.  
On such a full sea are we now afloat,  
And we must take the current when it serves,  
Or lose our ventures_

Chapter 10: A Tide in the Affairs of Men

Sometimes I wonder if Dad ever gets scared. Like now for instance, we willingly walked into a trap and our plan, _if you could even call it that_, was far from foolproof. _There were too many variables, too many unknowns_—

A single gunshot pulled me from my thoughts. I waited but I didn't hear anything, I started counting so I could keep track of how much time passed. If I didn't hear anything in ten minutes I was suppose to run as quickly as I could to the truck and drive without stopping back to Missouri's…

…_300 Mississippi, five minutes… 301 Mississippi… 302 Mississippi…_

I heard the door to the room I was in bust open, prepared for the worse I heard Dad yell: "NOW." I turned on the water faucet and the water we blessed into Holy Water, an hour ago, began to cover the floor. 

A blonde girl, I recognized as Meg, followed in after Dad, who was now safely at my side. A man, who looked a little older, followed Meg in. I assume he was a demon too. The two demons stopped at the puddle of water that has collected on the floor in front of them, without a second thought the man stepped in the puddle. Steam came through the soles of his shoes causing him to jump back real quick.

Meg glared at Dad and me, "Holy Water, John? Real cute." She then turned her gaze to me and sent a chill down my spine. "I thought I said to come alone, Johnny?"

Choosing not to answer and knowing they couldn't follow us, Dad and I made our way quickly towards where we parked the truck. I ran to the passenger side and went to open the door when I looked at the tires and noticed that both the front and back tires on my side had been slashed. "Dad, the tires"

"Shit" I heard him curse

I ran back to his side unsure of what the new plan was. Dad thought for less than half a second and turned to me to tell me the new plan. A noise behind us, cause us to both duck, to avoid being seen. Dad silently signaled for me to follow him.

We were almost in the clear, when I found myself pinned to the west wall, looking to my left I saw Dad pinned to the same wall I was. My body ached and my head was throbbing.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Dad mutter as the darkness took over.

_-_-_-_-_-_

"Dean she's in here." I was barely aware of my surroundings when I heard a door open and my brother Sam holler at my other brother Dean. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry, I blinked a couple of times and realized that my contacts must have fallen out at some point cause the whole room was a blur. I blinked again hoping my eyes would adjust but they never really did, I felt someone touch my arm and instantly flinched, "hey, hey, it's okay, your okay now."

"M'kay, Sammy…" again the darkness takes over.

_-_-_-_-_-_

When I woke back up, I was in the backseat of the impala with Sam, who was sporting what looked like the fixings for a new black eye. I realized I could see a lot better than before, _one of the boys must have grabbed my glasses,_ "Hey, Emmy, did you grab Sam that ice pack yet?"

"What?" Wow I had a killer headache.

"Yeah," Sam answered for me, "she handed it to me a second ago" _I did?!_

I laid my head on the door of the impala and tried to relax so my head would stop spinning…

_-_-_-_-_-_

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were in a house, one I'd never been in before. ..

"I said do you understand me Emily?" Dad snapped at me, _what is he talking about, I've been asleep all day. Understand what? _

"No" _wait what why'd I say that?! _

'_you didn't I did' _

_Who are you? _

"Wanna rethink that answer, Emily, cause I've about had it with this new attitude of yours…" _'Now this will be fun_'

_What does he mean new attitude? And What do you mean by fun? Oh, shit, shit, shit, you're a demon aren't you? _

'_Well aren't we the smart little hunter a lot like your mommy'_

_You're THE DEMON?!? Get the hell outta me!_

'_No I think I'll have some fun first…' _

"Emily Grace Winchester, what the hell has gotten into you" _Oh, if only you knew…_ "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer!" _if you know what's good for you or us or whatever, answer him!_

"I said No" _wrong answer dude._

I could see Dad, who looked beyond pissed, and Dean, who was giving me a 'you've-made-your-point-now-shut-up-before-you-end-up-regretting-it' look, which he usually reserves for Sammy. However, the demon kept going "I'm sick and tired of all of this hunting shit, this is your fucking obsession not mine" _Don't you dare bring my mom into this! _The demon looked at Dad, dead in the eye."I mean seriously all of this for what? To avenge some lady I have absolutely no memory of" NO! STOP, _don't talk about her like that!!!_

"STOP" _Wait I just said that out loud, _I could feel the demon taking over again so I tried to fight it, "Help Daddy. Demon. Killed Mom. Help." I lost control. _'Now miss Winchester that wasn't very nice' _there was a sharp pain in my stomach, urging me not to try and take control again, the demon then looked back at my dad and brother. "Guess the shows over."

The demon sent Dad and Dean flying into a wall, as Sam walked back into the room. "What the…" the Demon sent him back into a wall as well. The boys were all pinned to opposite walls in the room and they can barely move. The Demon has me walk over to the Colt and pick it up off the floor. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He mutters in my voice.

Sam's the first one to speak, "It's you, isn't it? We've been lookin' for you for a long time."

"Well, you found me."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here." I placed the gun on a nearby table. "Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy." Sam couldn't do anything, and the Demon chuckled. "Well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…. this is worth the wait." It turned to my family. "Emmy? She's in here with me—trapped inside her own meat suit. She says "hi," by the way—"

"You get the hell outta my sister, you son of a bitch, or I swear to God—" Dean angrily spat and the demon.

"What? What are you and God gunna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." I moved closer to Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter." _Meg?_

"Who, Meg?" my brother asked.

The Demon nodded and continued, "The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kiddin' me." Dad said through clenched teeth.

The demon quickly pivoted. "What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family? Dad said nothing and I could feel my face smiling wickedly. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch." Dean just glared at me.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" The demon turned my body to face Sammy.

Again smiling, an evil smile, the Demon asked, "You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

Turning away from Sam, and towards Dad and Dean, he answered: "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything." Now looking back at Sam, "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you, Sammy—you, this pretty little one here… and all the children like you."

I wanted the Demon to explain what the hell he was talking about, but Dean interrupted him. "Listen….you mind just gettin' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing. "

The Demon walked back over to Dean. "Funny. But that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean was just trying to provoke it

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you. And Emily, well little Emmy's the baby and her Daddy's little princess."

"Yeah I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." He smiles weakly. _Haha, he has a point. _The Demonsaid nothing, he just took a step back, and lowers his head. Suddenly, Dean begins bleeding heavily from his chest.

Dean pleaded with me, "Emmy! Em, don't you let it kill me!" I tried to regain control, but the bleeding only got heavier. Dean cried and moaned in pain. I kept trying to regain control of my body. Blood began to seep outta Dean's mouth, I wanted to be sick.

"Emmy, please." The bleeding stopped, but Dean hung his head, unconscious.

"Dean!" Sam and Dad yelled

"Stop." I cried, I lift my eyes up and see my dad and brothers fall to the ground. Sammy rushes to Dean's side and Dad rushed to the table to grab the Colt. He points it at the Demon, who has once again taken over. "You kill me, you kill little Emmy.

My Dad just smiled, "I know." Dad fired the gun into my leg and it hurt like a SOB, then I felt the Demon yell and leave my body. "Emmy?

I felt someone put their hand on my leg, it was Dad. "Daddy—"

"Shh… it's okay Princess, it's over. But we have to put pressure on this." Dad took off his belt and tightly wrapped it around my thigh a couple inches above the bullet wound.

"I didn't mean it, bout Mom or you, or—" Dad cut me off

"It's okay, Princess, it's over, it's all over." He continued to comfort me as he adjusted the belt. _Dean, Oh God, I hurt him real bad…_

"Dean—"

"He's fine, Emmy, look, see he's okay." Dad reassured me. I looked over and saw my brother. He looked pretty rough and what makes it worse is its all my fault…

My pity party was interrupted when I felt an excruciating pain in my left leg. I looked at my dad who had taken off his flannel over shirt and was using it to apply pressure to the newly acquired hole in my leg. He then tossed Sam the keys and told him to bring the impala around, so they wouldn't have to carry Dean so far. After Sam left the safe house, Dad repositioned me against a wall. He had me in a corner so I'd have a wall on either side to help support me.

"Keep pressure on this Em. I have to go help your brother get Dean in the car."

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl," Dad went over and helped Sam get Dean into the car.

After a few minutes, Sam came back into get me. He came over and looked over the injuries I'd acquired over the past twenty four hours. Trying to avoid causing me more pain he slowly picked me up and started to carry me towards the impala.

"Sorry, Sammy, I didn't mean any of that, I couldn't stop it. I tried—"

"What? No. Look at me Em." I reluctantly did. "None of this was your fault, I don't wanna hear you apologies again, you understand me?" I don't think he realized how much he just sounded like Dad—

"Emily, I said, do you understand me."

"Yeah Sammy, I understand you."

"Good now let's get outta here and get you and Dean to a hospital. And don't even think about arguing Emily Grace, you are going and there's no ifs ands or buts about it." Honestly, I wasn't going to protest a hospital at the moment, as much as I hated them, I seriously needed some pain meds.

"How we gunna explain all this Sammy?"

"Hunting accident." _Well at least that not a complete lie_

I fought a yawn. "M'kay Sammy" I was getting tired but I didn't know if I could sleep yet. Sam must have known what I was thinking

"You gotta stay awake Gracie, you can't fall asleep yet."

We got to the impala and Sam sat down in the passenger seat with me on his lap. I looked in the back and noticed Dean was sprawled out in the back seat. _Dean's gunna be pissed with all the blood he's getting on his baby's seats._ That thought made me smile. I lean my head against Sam's chest and I had my hurt leg straight out and resting on Dad's right leg.

We were twenty minutes from the hospital and I was trying my best to stay awake. The car was quite, except the radio. Credence Clearwater Revival was playing and I could hear Sam softly humming along with _Bad Moon on the Rise_.

The last thing I remember was Sam yelling "Dad look out," I looked over my shoulder and saw headlights coming toward us. Then the darkness came.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry this took so long to get out. And thanks to everyone who PMed me… I had a little bit of writers block and a lot of other things goin on. Anyway, I hoped ya'll all had an awesome holiday season and have a great new year… ok well, tell me what you think, I have the next chapter written so it won't be a month before I post again, promise.


	11. Because I Could Not Stop for Death

Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality.

We slowly drove, he knew no haste,  
And I had put away  
My labour, and my leisure too,  
For his civility.

We passed the school where children played,  
Their lessons scarcely done;  
We passed the fields of gazing grain,  
We passed the setting sun.

We paused before a house that seemed  
A swelling of the ground;  
The roof was scarcely visible,  
The cornice but a mound.

Since then 'tis centuries; but each  
Feels shorter than the day  
I first surmised the horses' heads  
Were toward eternity.

Chapter Eleven: Because I Could Not Stop For Death

General POV

Sam was the only Winchester who was awake. After the accident, he woke up as they were putting his family into the Rescue Chopper. Once they were taken to the hospital Sam was separated from his family, he was lucky though, he only had a minor concussion, some cuts, and a handful of bruises… The other Winchesters were not so lucky.

His father was unconscious, but the doctors had high hopes of his full recovery. He had a broken arm, some cuts and bruises. Honestly, he was doing better than expected.

His brother and sister were an entirely different story. Neither of them was doing well, His older brother, was barely holding on. He'd lost a lot of blood, between the demon attack and the car accident and had contusions to his liver and kidneys, along with head trauma that the doctors thought may be cerebral edema; however the doctors wouldn't be able to tell the full extent of the damage until he woke up—if he woke up...

His younger sister, Emily was in a worse state then Dean. She had three broken ribs, a deflated lung, and a bullet hole in her leg. When she was first brought to the hospital she was taken to emergency surgery, the doctors had lost her twice. She has less than a 20% chance of waking up.

Sam's POV

My family could have been dead for all I knew. The EMTs who brought us to the hospital wouldn't tell me anything. When the doctors finished checking me out and treating my cuts and bruises, they let me see Dad, and only Dad. He was unconscious; it scared me. I'd never seen my Dad like that, so still and vulnerable. I asked the doctors when I could see my brother and sister. That's when they told me. They said Dean was in ICU and I could see him soon. Then they told me about Emmy.

"What about my sister Doc?"

"Son, I'm sorry but your sister has multiple cracked ribs, her leg is broken, and one of her ribs punctured her lung. We reinflated it, but Sir, I'm sorry to say we lost her twice, both times for only a matter of seconds before we were able to revive her-"

"But she'll be ok, right?"

"I'm very sorry…" The doctor continued, but I had stopped listening the only thing I could think about was my little sister almost dying, not _almost,_ she actually had, twice.

"I need to see her"

"I don't know..." _What the Hell does he mean he didn't know!?!?!_

"I need to be there when she wakes up, she'll freak. She hates hospitals,"

"Son, we need to get information from you first."

"Can't I tell you what you need to know while I sit with her?"

"I guess that'd be okay," the doctor finally said. He led me to the Pediatric ICU, when we reached Emily's room; I braced myself but still wasn't prepared to see my little sister like that. It was so weird, she wasn't Emily, Em was supposed to be running around, laughing, or hell even crying would be better, she should be rolling her eyes and making a smart ass comment or something, anything. Not just lying there… so still, so lifeless. I hate seeing her like this. "First let's start with your name?"

"Sam. Sam McGillacudy."

"And the two men with you, who are they?"

"The oldest one is my father, John. And the other is my brother, Dean."

"And this girl, I know she's your sister but her name?"

"Emily" The doctor took a second to right the information done

"Alright… the gunshot wound in your sister's leg, who did that happen?"

"Hunting accident…" I told him the story Dad and I made up on our way here.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

General POV

Dean, or rather his spirit, had been walking around the hospital for a while and was trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly something flew past him, he was about to go after it when Sam walked into his room. "Sammy… Man, tell me you can hear me."

"Oh God, Dean" after taking a moment to compose himself he turned back to his critically injured brother, "Look, I need you to be okay man. I can't… I can't handle this alone. I can't lose you both."

"Both!? What do you mean Sam? Where's Emily?—" Dean wanted to continue asking but it was no use Sam couldn't hear him. A balding doctor entered Dean's room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Green, and this is Dr. Ross, he and I have been taking care of your siblings and father, who by the way is asking for you."

"Dad's awake?" both boys said at the same time.

"Yes" Dr. Ross replied. "I'll take you to him; I need to talk to him about your sister's condition"

"Condition, what condition?" Dean asked as Dr. Ross led him and Sam down the hall toward their father's room.

"Mr. McGillacudy, I'm Dr. Ross, I'm the pediatric doctor at County General, and I'm here in regard to your daughter, Emily McGillacudy."

"What about Emily?"

"Sir, your daughter isn't doing well, and seeing as she is a minor we need your consent in order to continue with the treatment we've been doing, …" He continued to explain to the two oldest Winchester men, what was wrong with Emily.

Dean was at a loss, he didn't know what to say, not that it mattered really, no one could hear him anyway. Just as he was about to head out of the room that his brother, father and sister's doctor were currently occupying, he saw the thing he'd seen earlier. He looked back toward his father and brother "I guess ya'll didn't see that." He followed the thing in to the pediatric ICU, he thought he'd lost the thing, until an alarm went off and doctors and nurses filed into a room and suddenly a Dr. Ross was paged. Dean rushed in to the room.

The bastard. The thing he'd had been chasing was floating above his sister, and she was dying because of it. Dean knew right then what he was dealing with… A REAPER. "You get the hell off my sister!" Dean ran up to the reaper and pulled at it until it finally released Emily and flew off. As soon as it released Emily, she shot up, wide eyed and freaked out.

_WHAT THE HELL?!?! _was allthe two Winchesters could think. Emily because she was afraid of hospital and Dean because his sister who was dying only moments ago was now awake, wide-eyed and scared, he knew why though, he was the only one who knew why she was so afraid of hospitals…

_Dean and Emily were alone while there Dad and brother, Sam, hunted a spirit in Christmas, Florida. Dean had taken Emily to the park for the day and she had fallen off the jungle gym. It looked like she had broken her arm and had a huge gash across her leg that would definitely need stitches. Dean picked her up and rushed her to the local children's hospital_

_After about three hours, Dean still had not heard anything about Emily…._

_Meanwhile with Emily… She had a bunch of doctors around her. They were whispering amongst themselves._

"_Hello Emily, I'm Dr. Benton and this Dr. Weaver, we have some questions for you, do think you're ready to answer some of them?"_

"_Yes Sir, can I ask one first though, where's Dean? Where's my brother?"_

"_He'll be here soon I'm sure. Now Emily, who and where are your mother and father?"_

"_My mom's name was Mary; she died when I was a baby. My Dad is John Winchester, I don't exactly know where he is, but he's on a business trip so I'm staying with my brother, Dean. I really want to be with Dean can you get him?"_

"_Sure, just as soon as we're done here. Okay now Emily, we noticed a lot of bruising on you, you also have a lot of scars and when we did your x-rays we noticed many healed brakes and fractures. Would you care to tell us what happened?"_

"_Well Sir, you see, Grace isn't exactly my middle name – well actually it is – but what I mean is that as I trip over stuff all the time and—"_

"_Emily is someone, hurting you? You don't need to be afraid. We can help you."_

"_What? No one is… wait do you think my daddy's hurting me, or my brother? You're crazy, Daddy's never hurt me and neither has Dean!" Emily was getting scared and began to cry. "I want my brothers and my Daddy, please leave me alone, I don't like you" she knew her Dad would be mad if he heard her being so disrespectful but she didn't care anymore. _

"_We can't do that the Child Well-Faire worker should be here soon."_

"_Hold up there Nurse Ratchet, The who? You know what, forget this I don't need to see your STUPID people, I want my Brother!" with that Emily got up and tried to run out, but realized she had too many stitches and was badly bruised. She fell down, and she stayed down there and tried not to cry. The doctors didn't know what to think so they pretty much flat out told her the truth,_

"_I'm sorry Sweetie but you won't see your father or brother again." The doctor knelt next to the little girl and placed his hand on her shoulder._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! And you know what? You don't know nothin! My brother isn't going to let you take me away, and as soon as Daddy finds out, he's gunna be mad and then your gunna get it!"_

_Dean heard yelling and instantly knew it was his sister yelling and ran toward her voice, he busted into the room where he'd heard her voice, and found his little sister curled up with her face buried in between her knees and some guys standing really close to her. "What the Hell?!?! Get away from my sister!" Dean yelled as he ran to his sister._

"_D, they said I wasn't going to see you again. Make them go away." Dean bent over and picked up his sister. _

"_Shh, Emmy calm down its ok I'm here, I won't let them take you anywhere." He then turned to the doctors who looked dumbfounded "Why the Hell would you say that to an 8 year old. She's scared to death. What the Hell is wrong with you people?" The Doctors stood there dumbfounded as Dean left the room._

Even though after she had calmed down and they had straightened everything out with the people at the hospital, she still didn't trust doctors….

Once Emily was able to talk, she asked "Where are my brothers, Where's Dean and Sammy? And Daddy… where's my dad? I need my brothers or my Dad. Oh Gosh... The accident...Please tell me they're okay. They have to be okay. Who are you?" she rambled extremely fast

"Relax, Emily. Your brother and Dad are both fine. And I'm Dr. Ross. I'm the pediatrician here."

"Nice to meet you, but umm Sir, You said brother, and I have two." Just as Dr. Ross was about to answer her, Sam came running into the room.

"SAMMY"

"Oh, God, EMMY." He ran over to his sister and looked her over to make sure she was okay, he didn't really trust doctors with himself mush less his sister.

"Where's D?" Sam looked sadly down at his sister; he knew the news would hurt her, the worse. She and Dean were close.

"Gracie, Dean lost a lot of blood and he isn't doing well—"

"What are you talking about Sammy? I… I just heard him"

"What?" both Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Dean's unconscious, Emmy, you couldn't have heard him"

"Oh, Ok my bad I must of… I don't know… wait… Dean's unconscious?!"

Sam explained everything to her, after a day of staying in bed. Emily was able to get up and move around, the doctors were flabbergasted at her remarkable recovery.

As soon as the doctor gave the okay, Emily went was her Dad's room. "Hey Daddy" she said as a nurse wheeled her into John's room

"Hey Princess, you gave us quite a scare. How's that leg feeling Emmy?"

"It's ok Dad, barely even hurts." Emily gave her Dad a reassuring smile, trying to hide that she really was in a lot of pain.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After she finished talking to her Dad, Emily wheeled herself to Dean's room.

"Hey D, I may be completely crazy, but I think you may be here and if you are, well… if you are I have a way we can talk. But you can't laugh." With that, she pulled out, what looked like a game board, and set it up.

"You got to be kidding me there is no way I'm doing this, Emmy"

"And don't tell me you're not doing this Dean Winchester, cause I'm pretty damn sure I heard you, so we're trying this." She sat down on the floor and put her hand on the eye, "Dean, Are you here?"

"This isn't going to work," he says that but he sits down anyway and gives it a shot, and it works he pulls the eye of the communicator over to the yes

"Ha I knew it, you saved me, didn't you? Wait, how do I know it's you?"

"One question at a time Runt"

_Yes _then he wrote (A/N: the things italicized are what he spells out on the board) _Runt, "_well I guess that answers the really you question. Thanks for saving me"

_That's my job_

"Yeah I know, but thanks so…"

_Hunt _"What? You're hunting? What are you hunting?"

_Reap— _"Are you hunting a reaper?" _Yes_

"D… Is it after you, Dean?"

__-_-_-_-_-_-__

While the two of them are talking they hear what sounds like someone yelling, or well two people shouting, immediately they both recognize the voices and go and see what'd going on.

Sam and John were fighting. "It's the same stupid obsession!" Sam yelled

"Really, I used to think it was your obsession too" John countered

"Guys, Please don't do this _here_!" Emily tried to intervene

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you along!"

"Stop it, both of you!"

Dean was yelling along with his sister, only difference was no one could hear him, finally after having enough of the fighting he flung a glass of water off the table. "Whoa, I full on Swazyed that mother!"

Then Dean started to flicker and an alarm went off in Dean's room. "Go see what's going on" John told his two youngest children.

They went to Dean's room where they saw the doctors shocking him, trying to revive him. Finally they got him stabilized and the two youngest Winchesters went back to their father's room to tell him what had happened, but didn't find him.

Emily figured now was as good of time as any to tell Sam what had happened between her and Dean. Sam wheeled Emily back into Deans room and eventually they both fell asleep waiting for him to wake up, and in the middle of the night he finally did. The three Winchesters talked amongst themselves and explained to Dean what all had happened, because he had no memory of it. After they told Dean about the Reaper and everything, John walked in.

"Where were you last night?" Emily innocently questioned her father.

"I had something to deal with"

"Oh, Ok" Emily dropped it.

"Yeah that's specific," Sam said, trying to egg on a fight

"Let's not fight, Sam half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about." Sam didn't know what to say. But Emily did,

"Daddy are you ok?"

"I'm fine Princess. You want to do me a favor?"

"Ya sure Daddy"

"Will you and Sammy go get me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah sure, but I don't need Sam to help me"

"Yeah I know sweetie, but it always makes me feel better when you're not alone" he winked at his youngest,

"Fine, let's go Sammy" before she left she stopped in front of her dad, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Emily Grace, I am completely ok, understand me?"

"Yes Sir" he ruffled her hair as her and Sam left to get him some coffee. After the two youngest left, John turned to his oldest and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Dad, is that really you in there?"

"Yeah it's really me, I just wanted to say I was sorry, I made you grow up to fast, you took care of me, you took care of Sammy and you took care of Emmy, I never had to ask you, you just did. I'd come home from a hunt and you'd look me in the eye and say 'it's ok, Dad.'… Dean I should have been saying that to you."

"Dad why are you saying this"

"I just wanted you to know" then John bent over and whispered something in Dean's ear, and then left to go back to his room, leaving Dean speechless.

_-_-_-_

"Hey Sammy, did Dad seem kind of out of it today? I don't know he just seemed un-dad like, ya know? And what about last night? Where do you think he was?" Emily rambled quickly as Sam pushed her down the hall.

"God Em, what's with the twenty questions?"

"That was only four, Mr. Grumpy Pants" The two continued to talk until they passed Deans room, "I got to go talk to Dean, Emmy, so take this to Dad"

"Oook…" she wheeled herself down the hall but when she reached her Dad's room, he was on the floor, and his heart wasn't beating. "DADDY" she yelled, she wheeled in and tried to feel for a pulse but didn't find one, "HELP I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" two nurses rushed in along with the doctors from earlier. "Please help him, he can't die, Come on Daddy, wake up, WAKE UP," one of the nurses helped her out of the way, so they could begin trying to revive him.

"Emmy," It was Dean, he and Sam were in the doorway,

"I'm going to need you to leave," a nurse said

"No. That's our Dad" at the point Emily realized her brothers were standing there,

"Dean" she wheeled toward them, tears rolling down her face, "I came to bring him his coffee and he was just lying there, I couldn't help him," she began crying again,

"Shh, it's ok Emmy he's okay. He has to be ok," Dean said as he hugged her, as soon as the words were out of his mouth though,

"That's it I'm calling it, time of death 10:41am"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hope ya'll liked chapter eleven, Leave me a review telling me what ya thought! Twelve will hopefully be up soon!

Oh and cause I forgot it at the beginning… I don't own supernatural, or the poem and the beginning they are property of Eric Kripke and Emily Dickinson, respectively.


	12. Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left

**Disclaimer:** Hasn't changed from the last eleven chapters, sadly….. In other words I don't own Supernatural, or the poem I believe that belongs to Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, however I may be wrong on that if I am I give you full permission to mock me shamelessly.

Tell me not, in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream!  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
and things are not what they seem.  
Life is real! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal;  
Dust thou art; to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul.

**Chapter Twelve: Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them**

_The Stages of our Grief: Denial, Anger, Fear, Guilt, Acceptance…. __The first seeds of grief…._

**DENIAL **

My dad's dead. He has been for several days now, It doesn't seem to matter how much I say it, it never really sinks in, it's like part of me expects him to come back, like he's just on one of his solo hunts or something and he'll call to give us a status update tonight. But the other part of me knows he won't, that I'm never gunna see him again.

It's been less than a days since we were all released from the hospital. Sam, Dean, and I were on our way to Uncle Bobby's for a few days. Bobby Singer, is one of Dad's oldest contacts and the closest thing he has to a friend, when I was younger if Dad or Dean thought a hunt wasn't safe for me they'd drop me off at Uncle Bobby's for a couple days. Unfortunately, he and Dad had a falling out a couple years back, but that didn't stop the old hunter from taking us in with open arms. Before we could leave town though and head towards Uncle Bobby's in South Dakota there was something we had to do. Tonight, we had to build a pyre and burn my father's body. I don't really know why but it's tradition for all hunters, not doing it would be considered disrespectful to his memory.

Dean stood stoic as ever as we watched our father's body burn on the pyre. I don't know how he did it but he didn't cry a single tear. Unlike Sam and me, who had tears running down our faces the entire time. I watched Dad on the pyre for maybe ten minutes before it became too much for me. I stumbled back to the truck as fast as my crutches would allow me, I heard Sam call after me but I didn't bother turning around I didn't want to talk to either of them. My Dad was never coming back.

**Anger**

The biggest problem with Dad's old truck was I couldn't get in and out of it without help now that I was down a leg. The other problem I had was we were driving it, and without Dad that seemed wrong to me, but Sam was right we needed a way to Uncle Bobby's and the truck was the only way we had. Nobody said much of anything the whole way to South Dakota, I just stared at the floor, Sam stared out the side window and Dean focused on the road, he didn't even put his rock music on.

The silence we had in the car carried on the next couple of days, well on Dean's part anyway. He didn't say anything unless you asked him directly and even then he sometimes ignored you, honestly it was starting to piss me off. The past three days the most my brother had said to me was "Do you want the bathroom first?"

_-_-_-_-_-_

The guest room at Bobby's was on the second floor and the kitchen was on the first, this presented me with a challenge. Sam told me to go down the stairs on my butt, but that way was getting old fast plus trying to stand up once I got to the bottom wasn't exactly a picnic in the park. So I tried going down on my feet, I was putting my good leg forward and that worked for all of eight stairs before I tripped and plummeted down the next six. Luckily, I didn't hurt anything more than my ego.

"What the Hell happened?" it took me a second to realize it was Dean talking to me.

"Um, I fell" I got myself back up trying not to wince at the pain involved in trying to do so.

"Yeah Emily I got that. What the hell were you thinking?" _Wait is he actually yelling at me? _I couldn't believe him after not talking to me for days now I hurt myself and he yells at me…

I started to make my way past him on my crutches until he moved in front of me arms crossed over his chest, like he was looking for a fight and I was so pissed at him I was more the willing to oblige.

"Get outta my way, Dean"

"I asked you a question" I just glared at him

"Really, cause I didn't know you were even talking to me"

"Who else would I be talking to Emily?"

"Well I don't know you haven't talked to me in three fucking days Dean, so excuse me if I'm a little shocked you decide to start now." I yelled.

Dean just glared at me. And I glared back. Dean finally stocked away. Anger was boiling up inside me. I was pissed at him for not talking to me, but mostly I was mad at Dad for leaving me… again.

**Fear**

I'd screwed up, Dean was really pissed at me and would probably never talks to me again, that much I knew for sure. I was too busy thinking about Dean to notice Sam and I barged right into him. "Sorry" I muttered

"Its fine" he replied offering me a small smile, I tried to return it but it wasn't even close to a real smile. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah Sammy I'm fine." I went to continue on my way, but he grabbed my arm and gently turned me so I was facing him.

"What's up Gracie?" Honestly, I didn't really wanna talk about it but Sam was still holding on to my arm, which didn't leave me with many other options.

"Dean and I had a fight, and now he's mad at me." I admitted in defeat

"How mad?"

"I cursed in front of him" in hind sight I realized that wasn't my smartest move… I gave a small sigh and sat down at the kitchen table, Sam sat in a chair next to me

"Well that's not that bad, he'll get over it" Sam reassured

"Yeah, maybe …" I trailed off and we settled into an uncomfortable silence a few minutes later I finally broke it

"Sammy, you aren't… you aren't gunna leave again, are ya?" I slowly asked, my voice barely audible.

"What? No. Emmy look at me." I looked up to face my brother. "I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

For what felt like the millionth time this week I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. "promise?" I sniffled.

Sam opened his arms, and I moved to his lap and cried into his shirt, "Yeah Emmy, I promise."

"It's not just that, I'm scared Sammy, I – I don't wanna be alone, I can't lose you and D, Sammy I just can't." I choked out between sobs.

"Shhh… it's okay Emmy, Dean and me, we aren't going anywhere. I promise Em, we're gunna make it through this. We're gunna be okay." He trailed off, but continued to whisper soothing things as rub circles on my back while I cried myself to sleep, my fears slowly alleviating.

**Guilt**

I woke up in my bed the next morning with a splitting headache and feeling awful about the events of the day before. I cried all over Sam, and Dean—I don't like fighting with Dean.

I walked downstairs or well scooted is a more appropriate word considering I went down on my butt. I got to the bottom and crutched around the house to see who was up. I knew Sam was still asleep but I hadn't seen Bobby or Dean yet. I wondered into the kitchen and found a note from Bobby.

_Went to Town. Be Back Later._

I heard a loud clanking noise coming from outside. Figuring it was Dean trying to fix the impala I went toward the noise and like I suspected he was under the hood of the impala. I watched him work for a minute before crutching over to him and handing him the next tool he was going to need. Dean looked at what I handed him and nodded his head in approval. "Thanks" he muttered. He worked in silence for a while and I handed him tools, as he needed them. After a few minutes of the silence I finally broke it. "I'm sorry." Dean nodded his head

"I'm sorry too." He said not looking up from the impala. "Hand me the monkey wrench, Em."

I reached into the toolbox and handed it to him. I smiled to myself knowing Dean and I were okay again. And we were always going to be okay, we were going to get past this. Him, Sammy, and me, that's all we needed.

**Acceptance **

"Hey Uncle Bobby… do you think there's a heaven?"

Bobby stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me. "Do I think there's a heaven?" he repeated

"Yeah, you know, like pearly gates? Angels?"

Bobby lifted his ball cap of his head and then readjusted it, "I dunno about all that. But, I do think there's something else out there. And it seems to me that whatever we do in this world, matters in the next."

I nodded. "I was thinkin' about Dad. And how if there was a heaven then he could be with my Mom again, and he could be happy, like Dean says he used to be before the fire."

Bobby didn't say anything for a while, eventually he slightly shrugged and replied, "You know Em, I don't rightly know what happens after we leave this world. But I know it's a place you and I can't understand—" he was cut off when Sam came into the kitchen,

"Go pack a bag, Em. We've got a case" I looked over at Bobby who nodded his head as if to say he were through. I turned around and crutched outta the kitchen and towards the guest room we always stayed in. I started packing my a bag thinking about what Bobby had said,

It made sense, sorta. Honestly, I was still a little confused but I decided that true or not I was gunna believe Dad was with Mom and they were finally gunna get there happily ever after…

_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N: Ok hope that wasn't to corny. And sorry there wasn't really any action in this chapter the next one should have some. Hope ya'll like it and I'll update as soon as I can.


	13. The Best in this Kind are but Shadows

**Disclaimer:** No I, Abigail Claire Hicks, do not now nor have I ever owned Supernatural, or anything related to it.

Hey guys sorry it took so I had a version of this written a while ago but well let me show you…

Me: Ugh my Laptop won't read this CD  
My brother Nate: Let me see *hand him laptop* Oh I can fix this  
Me: You Sure?  
Nathan: Yeah Piece of Cake  
-2 hours later-  
Nathan: *hands me back laptop* Fixed it *hands me three things that look important.*  
Me: Um, Nate what are these?  
Nathan: Oh, those were extra.  
Me: Nathan why won't it start?  
Nathan: I don't know what _you_ do to it

Moral of the story never let your brother touch your stuff and laptops don't have "extra" parts…  
_-_-_-_-_-_

Chapter 13: The best in this kind are but shadows

Since the impala was still under repair Bobby let us take the only running car in the salvage, and much to Dean's dismay and my own enjoyment that car was a 1992 Chrysler Mini-Van.

"I feel like a friggin soccer mom!" Dean complained for the hundredth time since we'd begun making our way to a place called Harvelle's. There was a lady there, Ellen or Elaine or something like that, anyway she called Dad a couple months back saying she could help and Dad saved her message for a good four months so Sam thought we should go check it out, I don't get the big deal but I was glad to get out of the house, for a while at least.

"It was the only thing Bobby had running" Sam reminded our older brother.

We were on our way to central Nebraska and still had a couple hours in the car before we got there so I put my I pod in and adjusted my leg that Sam insisted I prop up.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up to Dean shaking my foot, I winced causing Dean to quickly pull his hand away

"Sorry Runt, but we're here. You okay to come in with us?" he asked giving my leg a concerned glance.

"Yeah I'm good; just could ya give me a hand"

"Yeah kiddo, I got ya." He opened the side door and helped me out and handed me my crutches "good?"

"Yep" we made our way to the front entrance of the roadhouse.

"Hey Em, you got the—"knowing what Sam wanted i replied

"Of course" I smirked and tossed him my lock pick

Sam picked the lock and we went in, the first thing I noticed was some Lynyrd Skynard roadie, complete with a mullet, laying on the pool table in the middle of the room. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like he was breathing.

I begged Dean to go over and check, just to be safe. After verifying Billy Rae was in fact alive and just out cold, we split up. Sam and I went to the kitchen, while Dean stayed in the bar area.

Sam and I were nosing around when I heard someone come up behind us, assuming it was Dean I turned around ready to ask if he'd found something. But instead I found a woman, mid to late forties, holding two guns one pointed to Sam and one pointed at me. "Umm Sammy" I whispered nodding to the woman, Sam looked where I was nodding and slowly turned around and put his hands up.

After what seemed like an eternity and in reality was probably closer to thirty seconds the woman spoke, first to Sam "You, turn around put your hands on your head and walk" and then to me "and you, just walk"

"Yes ma'am" both myself and my brother replied and did exactly as she asked

"SAM…. EMILY I could use a little help here" Dean hollered from the other room

"Sorry we're, ah, a little tied up at the moment, Dean" Sam replied as we went through the swing door

"Wait a second, Emily, Sam, Dean… Winchester?"

"Yeah" all three of us answered simultaneously

"Well I'll be damned" she lowered her gun "Emily, Sam and Dean Winchester," she then turned to the blonde girl with her gun on Dean "Jo, I think these are John Winchester's kids"

"You knew our Dad?" Dean, who for some reason was holding his nose, asked

"Yeah, I'm Ellen this is my daughter Jo."

I nodded acknowledging the woman and then turned to Dean, "D, is your nose bleeding?"

"Oh yeah, she" he motioned to the girl behind him "she hit me"

"She hit you? And I missed it?!?!"

"Shut up, Runt"

Sam, ignoring our banter, turned to Ellen "You said in your voicemail you could help, help with what?"

"Well with the Demon of course" at the mention of that demonic bastard both Dean and I turned our attention away from each other and toward Ellen and Sam

"Why would we need your help?" Dean curtly asked forcing me too elbow him in the ribs… there was no reason for him to be so rude

"Don't get fresh with me boy, your dad wouldn't have sent you if" she paused and then continued "John didn't send you, did he?"

I looked at my shoes and shock my head no.

"He's okay isn't he?"

Again I shook my head no

I felt someone pull me into their lap, it was Sam. I was thankful, not only cause I really needed my big brother right now but also because my leg was killing me from standing up so long.

Dean spoke for all of us "It was the demon we think it, ah, it got him before we could get it."

"Oh God, are you kids alright? I know how—" Dean cut her off again speaking for all of us

"Look Lady we're fine" I know Dean was being rude but I didn't want to talk about it anymore then he did so I just sat there trying not to cry and Sam absent mindedly rubbed my shoulder

"You said you could help us, how?" Sam asked

"Not us… Ash" Ellen used her head to motion to Mullet boy on the pool table. At first I thought she was kidding but her face showed no sign of humor.

"Seriously?" I felt compelled to ask.

The blonde girl, Jo, just smiled and nodded "He's a genius" she then walked over to the pool table and woke Ash up.

_-_-_-_-_

Turns out Jo was right, Ash is a bona fide genius, he even went to MIT, or well he went tell he "got bounced for fighting." After we convinced him that Dad's research was legit, he pulled out what looked like a homemade laptop. Dean seemed to have everything under control so I went to talk to Jo.

"We haven't been really introduced" I said holding out my hand "Emily Winchester"

She accepted my hand, "Jo Harvelle, What'd you do to your leg?"

"Oh, umm, I had a run in with a demon, took a bullet to the leg and it basically nicked my femur."

"That sucks, how long you in that cluncker?" she asked

"Doc said three to six weeks tops" I shrugged

She nodded, "So I'm gunna guess then that you're a hunter?"

"Mhm, actively since I was ten, but I started weapon training when I was six"

"Oh wow, and your how old now?"

"Um it's February, right?" slightly thrown off by my question she just nodded,

"M'kay then I'll be sixteen in a couple months."

"Okay cool, I turned nineteen a few months back"

I nodded sipping the coke she had just poured me. "So, you and your mom, ya'll run a bar for hunters?"

"Yeah basically"

"Well that's pretty cool" The two of us sat in a comfortable silence until Sam came over and handed me two white pills. "Ugh, Sammy do I hafta take em? They make my stomach hurt." I pouted but he didn't give in. Instead Dean just came over and set down a half drinkin bottle of water in front of me and simply said

"Now."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and swallowed the chalky horse pills like I was told. "Happy?" I asked

"As a Care Bear" he retorted, as Sam called him over to see something Ellen had handed him. A minute or so later Dean came back over "Hey Em we got a case."

"Now?" I asked not really wanting to leave, I liked Jo and Ellen

"Yeah now, Sam and I are gunna drop you off at Bobby's first though"

"Wait, why can't I go with you?" Dean didn't say anything he just motioned to my leg, "Oh right, but isn't Uncle Bobby working a case in Tennessee with Dallas Cade?"

"Yeah—"

"So I'd be alone, in Bobby's creepy old house with the Woogie Man in the basement?"

"The Woogie Man?" Jo asked with a confused look on her face. I was about to answer her when without taking his 'are you serious' glare from me Dean spoke for me

"When Em, was four or so, right around the time Dad told her about what we do, she convinced herself that the 'Woogie Man' was a monster who lived in Bobby's basement and was going to try and get her when she stayed there alone." I nodded my head, only thing is I'm still not entirely sure I made him up

"Woogie?" Jo asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, she was trying to say Boogie but she sucked her thumb and it came out Woogie" Sam added as he walked past us to Ash, and Ellen joined our conversation. I turned back to Dean

"Can't I come with ya'll, I'll stay in the car?"

"No way, too dangerous. If something happened there's no way you could get out the line of fire fast enough—" he was cut off by Ellen

"She's welcome to stay here, we have plenty of extra room" she offered smiling at me. I looked at Dean, begging him with my eyes…

"I don't know, I mean no offense but we don't really know you—"

I cut him off "I'll be fine D," after a minute he gave in

"Ok , but you call every night, get me?"

"Got you"

"Good," he then turned to Ellen "Thanks, if she gets to obnoxious, feel free to beat her or whatever"

"Haha so funny Dean" I said as he ruffled my hair

"Come help me with the car, Em" I hobbled out to the car where Sam was already waiting.

"We shag ass we can get started on this case tonight." Sam said not looking up from the case file in his hand

"We're not going to South Dakota, Sammy."

"What? Why not?"

"Ellen's letting me stay here." Sam gave Dean a questioning look to which Dean just shrugged

"She'll be fine Dude" He then turned to me "Okay you know the drill you call every night, by eleven at the latest, do whatever they ask you to do, stay outta trouble, and take your pills the doctor prescribed them for a reason. We clear?"

"Yeah Dean, we're clear. I'll take my horse pills, do what I'm told, eat my vegetables and wash behind my ears" I quipped

"Good, and you also get to work on this while we're gone" Sam added pulling out a stack of what looked like school work.

"Tell me your kidding!" I begged

"Nope sorry Kiddo, you haven't been to a real school in going on a year, so humor me." I looked over to Dean hoping he'd save me from the dreaded crap that is high school education.

"Sorry Runt he's right you gotta finish school."

"Why?"

Sam started to say something but Dean cut him off, "Emily Grace we are not having this discussion again, you do this work, you hear me?" I was about to protest but before I could he continued, "there's only one answer I'm lookin' for Em, so I'd think real hard before I opened my mouth."

I huffed knowing what he wanted to hear but not wanting to agree, that was until he gave me a look mirroring Dad when he was about to get pissed, "Yes Sir."

"Good answer; now let's get your crap inside." Then without even looking at me he added, "Stop pouting Emmy." I was about to object when he continued "and don't tell me you're not pouting, cause I know you are. You always pout when ever Sam or I get onto you" yeah okay so that's kinda true… I didn't respond though I just huffed and followed them back inside.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ever played Deer Hunting 2" Jo asked

"Nah never even heard of it"

"Well basically you just shoot deer with a plastic rifle" This sounded like my kind of game,

"Okay easy enough" Jo and I played for an hour or so each trying to beat the others high score.

The bar started getting crowded so Jo went to work the bar and I sat at a table and figured I'd start some of the homework Sam left me. But that lasted all of four minutes I wondered around and did some people watching, until I saw two guys playing that Deer Hunting game. The one playing on the right was a brown haired boy who was decent at the game but I'd guess he hadn't been in the hunting scene long. The guy playing on the left was Lucas Cartwright.

I sat and watched them play. Luke and his family were good friends of my family. His Dad, Uncle Mark, lost his wife to a Werewolf. Now he and all four of his kids hunt, his youngest Mellissa is sixteen and my best friend. Luke is almost eighteen and since he's not allowed to hunt alone that means one of the others is around here somewhere. The others include Andrew and Meghan. Meghan Cartwright is Sam's age, she's a good hunter but here strong suite is art and symbols. I swear give here any symbol, omen or trap not only could she draw it perfectly but she could tell you everything you could possibly want to know about it. Andrew is the oldest of the Cartwright kids and the proof that Dean actually does have friends. If I had to guess I'd say he was probably here somewhere.

"Hey you, you wanna try playing?" Luke asked me, I had to hold back a smile because I knew where he was going with this

"Umm, I don't know I mean I've never shot a deer before"… what that's true I've shot werewolves, spirits, ghosts and stuff but never Bambi

"It'll be fine, I'll go easy on you" the brown haired boy said with a flirty smile

"Ok I guess I'll try, umm how much do I have to bet to play?"

The boy, smiled thinking he was about to make some easy money, "uhh fifty dollars?"

"Umm, okay" I reached into my pocket, "uh I only have a hundred is that okay?" I asked as innocently as I could

He smiled, "yeah that's fine" he pulled out another fifty and set his hundred dollars on the table next to mine.

I sat on the stool Luke had just abandoned and then proceeded to crush the brown haired boy. The boy just sat there flabbergasted. I took the money of the table and handed Luke one of the fifties "Thanks Lukey"

"Wait you know each other? and I thought you said you'd never shot a deer before?"

"Hey Tyler, you should check the high score before putting your money down." I turned to see Andrew walking towards us. "Tyler meet Emily, she's been shooting a gun since you were playing little league." He then turned to me "How you doin' kiddo?"

"Okay, considering. You talk to Dean lately?"

"Yeah Kiddo, he called. I'm sorry, your dad he, he was a great man and a hell of a hunter." He pulled me into a hug which I returned, "How the leg healing up?"

"Slowly… Hey Drew is Mellissa here?"

"Nah, sorry Lee, Dad and the girls are working some Voo Doo case in New Orleans." I nodded I figured as much if she was here she'd of come over with her brother. "So where are those brothers of yours?"

"Sam and Dean are working a case, don't know much about it—"

"Woah woah woah, hold up they're gone?! And you're here alone? Emily Winchester, I _know_ you're not allowed in bars alone, do they know you're here?"

I suppressed the urge to role my eyes. "Yes they know" I used the kid Tyler to prop myself up as I reached for my crutches, "I'm staying with Jo and Ell— ahh" I fell to the ground my head in my hands.

"Lee... Emily" everything went dark as I felt someone pick me up

_-_-_-_-_

I felt myself come to a few minutes later in a backroom of the roadhouse. I could hear Ellen, Jo, Andrew, Luke and I think Tyler, in the room with me. I kept my eyes closed though I needed another minute so I could process everything… Ok, so I had a vision of _something_ but I don't know of what. It was weird. More importantly, how did I get it? Sam's not anywhere near here so if Missouri's right there has to be a psychic somewhere in the road house, but who and why was the pain so much worse this time, it was almost like the pain doubled… that's it, I absorber the pain like I did in High Point. That means both siblings are here, 'okay focus Em, who where you touching?' I replayed the scene in my head—Tyler. Ugh now to face the music and figure out what to tell everyone… I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey Lee, how ya feeling?" Luke asked

"I'm okay, Luke. I guess I just haven't eaten in a while or something." I shrugged.

"Ya sure, Sweetie?" Ellen asked

"Yeah you don't look so good Kiddo." Andrew said feeling my forehead. I hated lying to everyone especially Andrew and Luke. If it was just them I'd probably tell them the truth but with everyone else in here I couldn't, I'd promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah Drew, after I eat something I'll be fine" I promise giving my best fake smile. Luckily, Jo saved me form any more questions when she brought me a sandwich.

"Thanks" she smiled at me

"Ok well if you're sure you're okay, Luke and I gotta head out."

"I'm fine, promise. I'll see ya'll on the flip side… tell everyone I said 'hey' and have Lissa call me."

"Sure Em" I hugged them both and Luke ruffled my hair. They were almost out the door when Andrew turned around, "oh and Lee, you are telling Dean about this, understand?"

I was about to argue but I was too tired "yes sir"

"Good girl. Later, Kiddo"

With some help from Ellen, I was able to stand up and crutch back to the bar area.

"Hey you need anything else?" Jo asked, I almost felt like telling her but I didn't want to ruin our new found friendship over me being a, well honestly me being a Freak.

"I'm good Jo, thanks so much for everything and sorry for—"

"You know you shouldn't apologize, it's a sign of weakness" I just smiled and nodded my head, she went back to the bar to finish serving drinks and I headed to find Tyler.

I found him watching a game of pool, "Can I talk you for a second?"

"Umm, yeah, sure" he followed me to the front entrance of the roadhouse and we sat on the porch.

"Your Psychic." It was more of a statement then a question

"What? No I'm no—"

"So you don't get visions of people about to die?"

"How… How'd you know that?"

"Cause I just saw a vision meant for you, I couldn't make it out or anything, but I saw it" I felt my pocket vibrate and pulled out my cell phone. I had a text message:

1 new message from Ales

I sent my reply and noticed it was 10:52, "Hey I'm sorry but I have to call my brother, um just wait here and I'll be back in a minute… don't go anywhere" I went back into the roadhouse and into the room I was staying in and pulled out my phone and pressed my first speed dial.

He picked up before the third ring_. "Cuttin' it a little close don't ya think Runt?"_

I had to smile, "Hey now I made your deadline, didn't I? When you guys coming back?"

"_What? Miss me already?"_ I could practically see him smirking

"No not you, Sammy" I quipped "Actually I have something I wanna talk to you about."

"_Ok what?"_

"Not now when you get back." I needed to tell them about the vision and Tyler

"_Umm ok, Are you alright?"_

"Yeah I'm okay" … kinda… "Oh Andrew and Luke were here"

"_Cartwright?..."_ No the other Andrew and Luke we know… ugh brothers

"Yeah Cartwright, they say 'Hi' by the way"

"_Ok cool, did you get that homework finished?" _

"No I haven't finished it quite yet,"…. Or really even started it

"_Mhm, have you even started it?" _

"Uhh"… Damn

"_Emily…"_

"Well, not exactly"

"_Emily Grace Winchester, Why the hell not?"_ he barked into the phone.

"I was busy, but I'll get it done!"

"_Yes you will before we get back tomorrow"_

"It'll be done, promise"

"_Good, it better be."_ There was a short silence before I spoke,

"So you guys are gunna have this case wrapped up by tomorrow?"

"_Yeah, oh and you'll never guess what we're hunting…" _

"SERIOUSLY, a killer clown?!?! Poor Sammy."

"_He's fine, Em"_

"Uh-huh, can I talk to him?" I heard Dean say something to Sam

"_Sorry he says he doesn't wanna talk to you"_ I heard Sam say something and I sounded like someone was fighting over the phone.

"_Hey Emmy"_ Sam's voice came on the line

"Hey Sammy, I just wanted to tell you g'night" I talked to Sam for a few minutes then told him and Dean both good night.

After I hung up with them I headed to find Tyler I looked around the road house and outside for a good half hour but I couldn't find him anywhere, giving up I went back inside and went to bed.

_-_-_-_-_-_

When I woke up the next morning I went into the kitchen area to see if anyone was awake. I found Ellen in the kitchen drinking coffee and making breakfast. "Morning" I said

"Good Morning Darlin'. How you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great, I think it must have just been from not eating yesterday. It really wasn't a big deal."

The older woman just nodded, "So did you remember to call your brother last night?"

"Mhm, I did" I accepted the cup of coffee she offered me, "Thank you."

"No problem. Did you tell him about your little spill like Andrew told you too?"

"No ma'am," seeing that she was about to reprimand me I quickly added "but I plan to, it's just if I told him last night he'd be distracted today and he can't afford to be distracted since they're already down a player."

She nodded excepting my answer. "Tyler's a nice boy" that comment through me off, I gave her a confused look "I saw you too talking last night, he's a good kid"

My mind finally puzzled together what she was saying, "What? No, no I'm not looking for a guy right now. The last guy I dated it uh it didn't end well… and by that I mean he was a murderer and I wasted him" I didn't actually say that last part I just thought it… I decided I should probably change the subject "You, umm, do you need any help with breakfast?"

"No honey I'm okay, but you'd best get working on that stack of homework Sam left you." I couldn't help but make a face "I'm gunna guess you don't like school?"

"No it's not that, it's just when am I going to use Calculus to exorcize a demon?"

"Good Point" she smiled

_-_-_-_-_

I worked on my school work until the bar started getting crowded, at that point I'd finished most of my Calc homework, but I needed Sam's help with the last couple of problems. I'd answered all the research questioned he'd left me on the War of 1812 and had read the first couple acts of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ proud of all I had accomplished I put away the school work and headed to the bar.

"Here Em, make yourself useful" Ellen said as she handed me a rag and pointed to a table that needed to be wiped down

"Yes ma'am" I smiled at her and went to wipe down the table, after my third or fourth table an older man accidently bumped into me,

"Oh I'm sorry honey—Do I know you?" I looked up at the man, I was pretty sure I didn't know him but he did look a little familiar,

"No Sir, I don't think so, sorry." Just then Ash walked up to me "What's up Ash?"

"Sorry to interrupt Emily, But what the hell does this chicken scratch say?" he pointed to something written in my Dad's research

"Umm, Detroit, he must have picked up signs there too"

"Thank you, ah I see you met Alan, how you doin man?" the man, Alan, shook Ash's hand and then looked at me,

"You aren't John's kid are you? John Winchester?" I wasn't entirely sure how to respond, we don't usually go around advertising our last name but Ash gave me a nod saying the guy was okay.

"Umm, Yes Sir, Emily Winchester," I held out my hand which he accepted

"Alan Parks, wow I ain't seen ya since you were knee high walking around with that stuffed bear of yours" suddenly it came back to me

"Yeah, yeah uh Dad helped you out with a case in Maryland, the uh, uh—"

"Poltergeist, your dad saved my ass, I heard he passed, I'm sorry he was a hell of a hunter, those are pretty big shoes to fill" I was confused, how'd this guy know about us "but from what I hear you and those brothers of your fill them well"

"Um, thanks"

Before he could continue some of his buddies came over "and who is this, wow she's a little young for ya Parks don't ya think?"

"Haha… Boys this is Emily Winchester"

"Winchester, wait as in John?" a young blond guy asked

"Yeah this is his youngest," pleasantries where exchanged the men started exchanging stories about my dad and even the two that had never met him were talking like they knew him. All four of the men gave me there numbers in case we needed help on any cases I offered to give them Dean's but they all already had it, finally Jo called me away

"So what'd Parks and his buddies want?" she asked as I sat on a bar stool, my leg was killing me from being on it so much, I took one of the horse pills outta my pocket and swallowed it dry.

Once I'd chocked down the horse pill I turned to back to Jo "They were just talkin about my Dad"

"Ah, well you know how hunters talk."

"Actually I really don't Dad kept us, or at least me out of this scene."

I looked at the clock and realized Sam and Dean would be back soon so I told Jo 'bye' and went to finish the last of the school work Sam left me. I grabbed the worn out copy of Midsummer and sat in a booth in the back of the roadhouse. I pulled out my I-pod and started listening to music in order to tune out all the outside noises. I opened the book and started reading I was at the part where Puck accidently gives Lysander the juice of the flower and he sees Helena and falls in love with her. I kept reading my mind playing it over like a movie. I could picture the lovers, the fairies, the mechanicals, all of it. I don't know how much time passed but the next thing I knew Puck was breaking the forth wall and apologizing to the mortals and Dean was shaking my unhurt leg.

"Earth to Emily…" I looked up for the first time acknowledging his presence; I took out my ear buds

"One sec D" I quickly finished Puck's monologue and shut the book "How'd the hunt go?"

"It went well we got the SOB. How's the school work?"

"Just finished, well except for the last three calc problems but I need help with those."

"Good Girl, okay so what'd you want to tell us?" I was about to answer when Jo and Ellen came over they exchanged pleasantries with the boys and then Dean turned to me "So you wanna tell us why you passed out?" I stared at him, confused on how he knew, seeing my confused expression he answered my unasked question, "Drew called." I nodded, of course he did.

I then proceeded to answer his question "It was nothing , I just hadn't eaten that's all." I could tell neither he nor Sam believed me so I slightly shook my head and with my eyes motioned toward Ellen and Jo.

Dean nodded. His mouth said "Okay as long as your okay" but his eyes said _we aren't through talking about this._

_-_-_-_-_

The next morning we said our goodbyes to the Harvelles and Ash promised to call if the program he created showed any new demon activity. I thanked Ellen again for letting me crash with them and we headed out.

"There's a surprise for you in the van" Sam said with a small smile. Curios, I quickly hobbled to the car and slid open the door

"Jethro!?!" I turned to my brothers "Ya'll went all the way to Missouri's to get him?" Dean nodded, apparently Missouri was helping out a friend near by so the boys didn't have to drive too far. I smiled at both my brother and hugged them "You guys are awesome." I hopped into the van next to Jethro and Dean helped my prop my leg up.

The ride back to Bobby's seemed longer than usual, for the first half Sam and I went over the school work he'd left for me. After we finished that Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror

"So you passed out?"

"Uh yeah, I had this kid –Tyler's vision and I didn't wanna tell you at the roadhouse cause I'm not suppose to say anything around other hunters –" Dean cut my ramble short

"Slow down Runt, and go back—Who's Tyler?"

"This kid Luke and I hustled in a shooting game."

"Ok, how do you know it was his vision?"

I explained everything that happened to my brothers. Dean just nodded as I finished and then him and Sammy shared a look and he said "I call Drew when we get to Bobby's he may know more about this Tyler kid."

"Okay" I said through a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep we'll be at Bobby's in a couple hours" Sam suggested.

"M'kay" I fell asleep in a matter of minutes. When I finally woke up it was dark outside and we'd been in the car a lot longer then we should have been.

"Dean?"

"Hey Runt, sleep good?"

"Yeah… where are we?"

"On our way to California"

"Oh…. Wait why? Uncle Bobby lives in South Dakota?" I reminded Dean,

Sam replied, "Yeah but a friend of mine emailed me. Her brother, one of my Stanford friends, was arrested for murder."

_-_-_-_-_-_

Yes the next chapter will be Skin, and I know that's season one but I just watched the episode and remember how much I liked it…

The title is from Midsummer, which is probably my favorite Shakespeare play


End file.
